Maximelia Tracy, Tome 1
by Roselia Tracy
Summary: Maximelia Charlottine Constantine Tracy. Petite emmerdeuse emplie d'Ironnie, bourrée de répondant, adoratrice de l'histoire et casse-couille invétérer, elle sera une apprentie sorcière bien particulière dans une école bourré de cliché et de préjugés. Mais il se pourrait bien que son caractère plaise à deux petits princes de maison ennemis tout autant qu'Hais par deux hommes…
1. Prologue

_Ceci est une histoire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. L'univers en lui-même ne m'appartient pas. Ceci est l'œuvre de J. . ce qui m'appartient est le personnage de Maximelia, l'histoire de son père et de la famille Constantine que je vais faire évoluer dans le monde d'Harry. Au début, cela sera un HarryxOc puis cela finira par un Drarry :3 Il y aura du Lemon mais pas au tout début :3 Plus vers le quatrième Tome ou Cinquième tome. Je risque de prendre exemple sur les tomes comme sur les films pour faire évoluer Maximelia :3 Je suis une énorme fan de Drarry mais j'adore aussi le style hétéro :3 _

_Je n'oublie pas fiction sur Drarry avec la biche noire :3 Une biche que vous risquez de vite retrouver dans ma fiction d'ici ;) Elle ne seront pas exactement liés. Ou peut-être :3 Cela sera une surprise :3 Sinon, bonne lecture :3 _

_._

_**Prologue. **_

\- **Maxie** ?

Une petite fille releva la tête vers son père. Elle l'observa attentivement et se leva, frottant un peu sa robe pour enlever les miettes de gâteau et la poussière qui s'y étaient installé tandis qu'elle grignotait devant un livre.

-** Papa ? Tu vas travailler** ?

Il sourit et s'accroupit près d'elle.

\- **Oui. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. D'accord** ?

Maxie hocha la tête, un peu perdue. Elle n'avait que son papa. Et elle en était heureuse. Sa maman se résumait par quelque photos à plusieurs endroits de la pièce mais sa cousine faisait figure de mère quand elle passait en vacances chez son papa.

\- **Papa va encore travailler. Pour que toi et moi, on ne manque de rien. Cependant, si un jour, il m'arrive malheur, je veux que tu se souviennes d'une chose. Qui te permettra de reste forte et courageuse.**

La petite écouta son papa avec beaucoup d'attention.

-** Ne crois jamais que tu as perdu. Tu gagnes ou tu apprends. C'est là tes mots clés pour réussir dans ta vie. Peu importe ce qu'il pourra advenir de moi ou de Sissi, garde à l'esprit que rien n'est jamais perdu mais qu'un mauvais calcul te permets d'apprendre de ton erreur. D'accord** ?

\- **Je gagne ou j'apprends.**

Thaddeus Tracy sourit et embrassa le front de sa fille. Ils se sourirent puis Thaddeus partit au travail, laissant sa fille se gérait toute seule. Elle avait six ans, un peu jeune pour la laisser seule mais Maxie n'était pas une enfant dépourvue d'intelligence. Et sa débrouillardise était impressionnante. Même si la voisine, Mme Pups venait souvent la voir. Mais tout allait bien vite changer...


	2. Chapter 1

Max cria et se débattit. Elle avait sept ans et suivit la troupe d'hommes et de femme qui tiraient son père vers le chêne de la colline. Vieux et toujours à deux doigts de se briser, il était pourtant encore là, attendant le printemps alors que l'hiver venait tout juste d'arriver. Max grogna et mordit la main d'un des hommes tandis que son père, Thaddeus, fut trainé de force jusqu'à l'arbre. Le groupe de policier mit la corde autour de leur cou.

\- **Papa ! Papa **! Hurla Max, en larmes, se débattant encore et toujours.

Thaddeus fut installé debout sur une chaise alors que tous brandissait pelle, fourche et torche enflammée. Ils scandaient et hurlaient tandis que le shérif, plus énervé que jamais jeta un regard à la petite fille retenant ses larmes.

\- **Thaddeus Tracy, pour avoir épouser une sorcière, avoir eu des rapports avec elle plutôt que la livrée à notre justice et avoir engendrée une enfant qui pourrait devenir notre grande ennemi, je vous condamne à être pendu par le cou jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive**, déclara le shérif, sous la joie enflammé des paysans du village.

**\- NON ! **

Thaddeus eut un sourire tendre envers son seul trésor et lui murmura, mimant plus les mots que les prononçant à voix haute : " _Toi et moi, ensemble, a jamais _". Puis, sous leur haine et leur peur, le shérif enleva la chaise et Max hurla sans attendre. Son cri résonna dans l'espace alors que le village scanda leur victoire. Alors que la pluie se mit à tomber, les hommes la relachèrent puis se dirigèrent sans attendre vers leur demeure.

Et Max resta là, les yeux fixés sur le corps balançant de son père.

.

**\- Sale gamine de merde ! Dégage dans ta chambre **! Grogna une femme, jetant Max dans une pièce sombre.

Le corps de la petite dévala les escaliers, tombant douloureusement sur ses cotes. Elle toussa et entendit de loin, la porte claquer sans attendre. Un peu sonnée, Max se releva difficilement, une main sur ses côtes. Elle toussa violemment et atterit sur un matelas poussiéreux, près d'une bibliothèque emplis d'ouvrage habité par des araignées. Elle rit et les observa la fixer avec attention. Elle aurait finir bouffer par celles-ci tant elle finissait toujours en mauvais état dans la cave.

Six mois étaient passés depuis la mort de son père. Le corps avait fini par pourrir encore et encore. D'après les anciens du village, c'était le prix à payer pour tout les hommes suffisamment fou pour épouser une sorcière. Une pendaison en bonne et du forme et l'éternité aux enfant pour se rappeler des péches de leur parents. Ils n'avaient pas eu la mère mais il pouvait contempler le corps du père, un sac d'os qui pendait au bout d'une corde. Max souffla, gémissant un peu sous la douleur. Si une côté était cassé, restait bouger pendant quelques jours seraient bien pour qu'elle se ressoude.

Si sa chère tante la laissait en paix.

.

\- **Mme Constantine, cela fait deux ans que Mlle Tracy n'est pas venu effectuer ses études dans nos établissements. Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas remise de la mort de son père mais.. **, expliqua un policier, observant la femme qui le dévisager.

Tua, par une chance inespéré, avait eu la chance d'avoir entre ses filets, l'enfant de sa soeur cadette, Mylsie et de ce moldu pendu sur le vieux chêne. Personne ne savait que Tua et sa soeur cadette étaient des sorcières car la famille Constantine mettait un point d'honneur à masqué ce qu'ils étaient. Mais la peur de voir un jour, le gouvernement sorcier et non-sorcier, américain, lui enlevait la garde de la petite l'effrayait. Elle n'avait plus que cette petite comme souvenir de sa chère Mylsie. Et elle devait la garder encore et toujours sous son toit.

\- **Cette petite a encore bien trop de mal avec la civilisation pour que je puisse mettre en danger de si jeunes enfants. Elle est encore trop en colère depuis ce qui est arrivé à son père**, souffla-t-elle, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux.

\- **Cela fait quand même deux ans, Miss Constantine**, fit remarquer son partenaire.

Tua retint un grognement. Elle ne pouvait pas les obliger à partir mais devait bien choisir ses mots pour qu'elle partes.

\- **Je sais bien mais tout le monde ne se remait pas forcément vite de la mort d'un proche aussi important qu'un père messieurs. Et Maximelia a un caractère si fort et si violent que je ne peux pas. Alors je fais moi-même les cours à la maison**, assura la vieille femme.

Bien que les deux hommes eurent du mal à y croire, ils finirent par s'en aller. De sa cave, Max observa les policiers montaient dans leur petite voiture élégante et partir sans un regard. Ses yeux bleus ombrageux se levèrent vers le plafond. Là ou elle put entendre les pas de sa tante. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit et que sa chère tante commença à descendre, armé de son fouet.

La cause de sa punition ? Avoir jouer du piano.

.

Tua s'en voulait. Elle observa le visage épuisée et malade de sa nièce. Max était dans un état déplorable. Entre les coups, le froid et sa violence verbale, la petite était affaiblie. Elle avait le teint blafarde, les lèvres presques bleus et tremblaient. Alors dans ses moments là, Tua n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la transferer dans une chambre chaude et s'en occupait comme elle se serait occupait de sa petite soeur, son adorable Mylsie. Et elle pleurait quand elle pensait que Max dormait. C'était ça, la grande folie de Tua Constantine. Elle adorait sa nièce pour son portrait craché avec sa mère mais la haissait de la même manière pour son lien avec un moldue.

Au final, Max était prise au piège avec cette sorcière folle et américaine et ses constractions sentimentales. Dans ses petits moments d'espoir, Max pria pour qu'on la sauve. Même la branche, la plus tarée de sa famille. Tant qu'elle quittait cette cave, cette femme et la ville qui avait pendu sans remord, son père.

.

**\- Sibylle, ce que vous demandez est assez..., **commença un vieil homme, surprit du ton impérieux d'un de ses professeurs de l'école.

Sibylle Trelawney. Professeur de divination à l'école anglaise de Poudlard. Cousine germaine de Max, par le mariage de l'aîné des trois enfants Constantine, Sefer, avec sa mère. Sibylle étant plus agée qu'elle, ayant 18 ans, ne cessait de se battre avec l'état américain pour que sa cousine germaine, Maximelia, lui soit envoyé afin qu'elle vive dans sa petite bicoque de la campagne anglaise plutôt que la demeure luxueuse de sa tante, Tua, qu'elle n'aimait définitivement pas. Sibylle le sentait. Maximelia vivait un enfer constant avec cette femme qui n'avait jamais accepté l'union malsaine entre sa soeur cadette disparue, Mylsie, et ce moldu Thaddeus Tracy.

\- **Je sais que je vous dois énormément, a commencé par ce travail au sein de cet école, Albus. Mais là, à l'heure actuelle, si je n'agis pas, Maximelia va mourir. Elle n'est pas aussi importante que l'est Harry Potter mais.. elle.., **Sibylle cessa ses revendications, ayant non sans mal imaginer l'état corporelle de sa cousine, **je n'ignore pas la vérité. Qu'elle est une sang-mêlée doublé d'une moldue. **

**\- Si vous le savez, pourquoi plaidoyez en sa faveur **? fit remarquer un homme, entièrement vêtue de noire, surpris de la véhémence et de l'intérêt que porter cette sorcière à cette gamine.

Sibylle se tourna vers son collègue et professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue. Il fallait dire que sa matière à elle était aussi nébuleuse que l'intérêt que porter Rogue à tout les autres maisons qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais pas question de lâcher prise.

**\- Elle est ma cousine. Et je ne laisserais pas une sorcière américaine et totalement folle lui faire plus de mal que neccessaire. Max a vécu sans magie jusqu'à ses 7 ans. Mais elle fait autant partie que moi de la famille Constantine. Si sa magie ne s'est pas éveillé, c'est qu'on la scellé**, dit-elle.

Le vieille homme écouta ses mots avec intérêt. Il était vrai que la famille Constantine était une vieille de sorcier depuis toujours et que leur richesse était aussi inépuisable que la magie en elle-même. Et si Sibylle en faisait partie, cette enfant aussi, même si rien n'avait pu donner l'idée même que cela soit possible.

**\- Donc, vous désirez que je vous aide à obtenir sa garde afin qu'elle vienne vivre en écosse avec vous **? demanda Albus.

Sibylle se tourna vers le directeur.

**\- Oui. Je veux juste qu'elle ne soit plus là-bas. Est-ce trop demandé **? questionna-t-elle.

L'homme en noir jeta un regard vers le directeur qui se mit à réfléchir. Sibylle ne demandait que de l'aide pour sortir sa cousine de l'angoisse et la douleur qu'elle endurait. Pas de demande de la faire entrer à l'école. Juste de la faire vivre avec elle. Rogue, pour taquiner sa collègue, osa prononcer :

\- **Je doute que votre éducation soit meilleure que celle de cette femme, ma chère Sibylle, **plaisanta-t-il.

La jeune femme fit mine d'ignorer son collègue même si elle savait pertinemment que sa maison ne serait pas forcément conforme à celle de sa tante. Mais Max aurait plus de chance de dormir sereinement avec tout les protections mise en place alors que dans cette demeure, elle risquait la mort à chaque seconde. Severus le sentit et s'avança à son tour.

\- **Je ne connais pas exactement cette enfant. Elle est trop jeune pour quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, il se peut qu'à 11 ans, elle puisse recevoir une lettre et rejoindre nos rangs. Dans un tel cas de figure, en sachant qu'elle fait autant partie que Sibylle, de la branche de la noble Constantine, ne serait-il pas mieux qu'elle fasse ses études à Poudlard, comme ce fut le cas pour Sefer plutôt qu'Ilvermony, ou elle en souffrirait encore**, suggéra l'homme, jouant avec ses doigts.

Le directeur jeta un oeil à son second, ainsi qu'à la directrice-adjointe. Minerva eut un sourire amusé mais elle hocha la tête, totalement d'accord avec Severus alors que Sibylle fut surprise de cet idée.

\- **Je vais prendre cas de votre idée, Severus. Et Vous m'accompagnerez pour aller chercher Maximelia**, déclara le vieil homme, jetant un rapide regard sur l'horloge trônant dans son bureau**. Dans ce même cas, Sibylle, rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard et transplané chez vous pour préparer un petit espace pour la jeune fille. **

\- **Et quand est-il de l'école **? demanda la directrice-adjointe, surprise.

\- **Je vous laisse préparer tout cela. Dans un an, Harry Potter sera ici. Dans un an, nous saurons si Maximelia détient effectivement de la magie ou si elle est entièrement du côté de son père**, termina Albus, quittant son bureau.

Les quatre professeurs quittèrent le bureau sans attendre, se dirigeant sans attendre vers la sortie ou les autres bureaux pour aller chercher une jeune enfant perdue dans la souffrance et préparer l'école pour une nouvelle poignée d'élève.

.

Max ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut la chaleur du lit. La tendresse d'une couverture mais le froid de la pièce la fit pleurer silencieusement alors qu'en bas, Tua tremblait encore. Elle avait encore failli la tuer. Elle ne tenait plus. Intérieurement, elle maudissait sa mère. Elle maudissait ses parents et sa soeur. Maxie, comme elle la surnommée quand elle ne l'appelait pas entièrement, était innocente des péchés de ses parents. Elle pleurait, pas à cause des oignons qu'elle coupait mais à cause de ses sentiments contradictoires.

Dans son lit, la petite fille de 10 ans, après avoir encore subit trop de chose, regardait le plafond, l'esprit rêveur. Elle avait envie d'aller voir son papa. Elle avait besoin. Alors elle ferma les yeux doucement et son esprit se portait sur le vieux chêne ou il était encore accroché. Sans savoir, sa magie, scellé par les soins de sa mère, Mylsie, sorcière très puissante de la famille Constantine, s'éveilla sous ce calme que ressentait le corps, émanant d'elle sous forme d'araignée coloré, malgré le sceau puissant qui la maintenant comme morte. Mais la magie, peu importe le cadenas, ne peut rester endormie ou prisonnière éternellement.

Tua sentit une sensation de chaleur et de tendresse venir de sa chambre. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et n'osa marcher, comme paralysé par la force qui la maintenaint en cuisine. Max, inconsciente, sa magie entourait la maison avec une sorte de chaleur douce et une force si attractive qu'une aura sembla l'entourer sans que cela soit officiel. Dumbledore et Severus qui s'approchèrent de la demeure, après avoir transplané, vêtue de deux complets, typiquement moldu, observèrent ce doux rayonnement coloré.

\- **Est-ce.. Tua **? Demanda Severus, curieux.

Albus Dumbledore admira l'énergie chaleureuse qui ondulait doucement autour de la maison. Puis, une forme calme et joyeuse, une enfant aux cheveux rose et aux yeux bleus apparut devant eux. Severus fut surpris mais pas Albus.

\- **Max** ? appela-t-il, curieux.

La petite fille eut un sourire joyeux et pointa une fenêtre avec des rideaux noirs tirés. Puis elle courut vers la maison et disparut sans attendre, dans une explosion de fumée coloré. Albus se tourna vers son collègue avec un demi-sourire.

**\- Elle détient sa magie. Si on ne la pas sentit depuis le début, à sa naissance, c'est parce qu'elle a été scellé. Pour réussir à la dégager d'ici, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit à Poudlard**, suggéra le vieil homme.

\- **Idée astucieuse, professeur. Mais rien ne dit que cette femme se laissera faire**, rétorqua Severus, peu sur de l'attitude négociable de Tua Constantine.

\- **J'ai prévenu l'état sorcier américain des conditions de vie de Max avec cette femme. Nul doute que dans peu de temps, et si elle ne nous laisse pas sa chère nièce, elle sera enfermée à l'hopital psychiatrique américain pour Sorcier en perdition**, répliqua-t-il, s'avançant vers la demeure.

Un peu réticent, il finit cependant par suivre le directeur de l'école Poudlard. La rencontre promettait une bel explosion alors qu'Albus donna sept coups à la porte. Signe de sorcier venu voir l'occupante des lieux et sa chère petite progéniture.


	3. Chapter 2

Tenant fermement la petite Maximelia dans ses bras, Severus Rogue regarda Tua Constantine se faire emmener, loin de sa nièce, par des docteurs magiques de la communauté sorcière américaines. Elle hurlait et tendit sa main vers l'enfant inconsciente qu'elle avait encore trop essayé de détruire. Un des policiers s'approcha sans attendre des deux hommes et de l'enfant inconscient.

\- **Qu'en est-il d'elle **? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Albus essaya de ne pas mettre de doute dans leur esprit et regarda le policier avec un petit sourire amusé.

**\- Nous avons un membre de la famille qui a obtenu les droits de garde de la jeune demoiselle. Nous l'emmenons dans un hôpital d'Angleterre puis à ce membre familial**, informa Albus.

\- **Puis-je avoir un papier qui prouve l'existence de ce lien de famille anglais **? demanda l'homme, méfiant.

Albus sortit un papier de son veston noire et le tendit à celui-ci qui regarda le contenu. Effectivement, la jeune fille avait un membre vivant de sa famille. Sibylle Trelawney, fille de Séfer Constantine et Malsia Trelawney, cousine germaine de Maximelia Constantine Tracy, fille de Thaddeus Tracy et Mylsie Constantine, a l'autorisation de prendre sous son toit, la jeune adolescente jusqu'à son entrée à l'école privée Hogward et jusqu'à sa majorité.

Conscient de la demande acceptée, il s'inclina et les laissa partir sans attendre alors que Tua hurlait de douleur et de rage.

\- **UN JOUR, L'HERITIER DE LA LIGNEE DES CONSTANTINE REPRENDRA SA PROMISE COMME IL LUI EST DU ! ET LEUR ENFANT REGNERA SUR TOUT LES MONDES **!

Severus observa avec intérêt le directeur qui vit bien la lueur dorée dans les yeux marrons de Tua avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière les portes de la camionnette. Severus, inquiet de la " prophétie " de cette femme, s'approcha de son directeur.

**\- L'héritier **? murmura Severus, inquiet.

\- **Je vais me renseigner. Ramène-là à l'école, auprès de sa cousine et là ou Pompom pourra la soigner calmement, sans les autres élèves**, ordonna Albus.

Sans attendre un ordre de plus, Severus Rogue disparut rapidement avec la petite alors qu'Albus se dirigea vers le département de sorcellerie, en plein manhattan, ou les registres de naissance sorcière et sang-mêlés étaient enregistrés. Maximelia était inscrite par son lien avec Mylsie Constantine. Mais si celle-ci, après être revenue dans la noble famille de sorcier americain, Constantine, avait eu un enfant, il serait surement transcrit.

.

Severus entra non sans mal dans l'espace de l'école et fut rapidement rejoint par Hagrid qui semblait l'attendre.

**\- Professeur Rogue, il y a un problème **? S'écria le garde-chasse, surpris.

Le professeur de potion soupira et observa celui-ci avec dédain puis, voyant le corps inconscient d'une enfant dans ses bras, Hagrid comprit et l'emmena rapidement à l'école, appelant tout les professeurs à la rescousse. Ses cris réveillèrent portraits et fantômes qui accoururent et regardèrent la petite nouvelle venue tandis que la directrice adjointe accourut aussitôt.

\- **Pourquoi un tel tintamarre, Hagrid ? La nouvelle année ne commence que dans une semaine, enfin**, rouspéta la vieille femme, quelque peu agacée.

\- **Je viens au nouvelles. Sibylle va être contente, Maxie est là**, annonça.

\- **Maxie ? Qui est Maxie **?

Le professeur Rogue sortit enfin de l'ombre d'Hagrid et eut un sourire moqueur alors que Minerva poussa une exclamation en voyant l'état tremblant et l'expression blafarde de la jeune enfant.

\- **Ne me dites pas que.. **

\- **Je ne vous dirais rien. Mais ce n'est pas ici qu'elle sera soignée, Minerva. Pompom va commencer son travail plutôt**, assura le professeur de potion.

Sans prendre un instant, Minerva accompagna bien vite son collègue jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh terminait de ranger les potions et pansements avant la reprise des cours et des cascades sur les balais. Elle eut à peine un sursaut quand ses deux collègues, Minerva et Severus entrèrent déposèrent une enfant bien pâle sur l'un des lits.

\- **Quesque c'est que ce cirque ? Elle a à peine dix ans, Minerva. Et tu connais le conseil ? Il risque de.., **commença l'infirmière, surprise.

**\- Je sais mais il s'agit de la jeune Maximelia. Albus et Severus sont intervenus à temps ou notre cher Sissi aurait perdu sa cousine sans jamais l'avoir revus une seule fois**, expliqua Minerva, anxieuse. **Elle peut être remise sur pieds ? **

Mme Pomfresh, de son vrai nom, Poppy, s'approcha d'elle et l'étudia attentivement. La petite avait trois côtés fêlés, le dos douloureux et tremblait pour cause, elle avait froid. Mais autre chose. Il existait un cadenas dans le coeur de la jeune fille. Un cadenas qui emprisonnait la magie de la jeune femme.

\- **Cela serait sans mal puisque son corps est apte à recevoir des potions de notre monde. Mais seulement si un sorcier assez puissant puisse levé un bout du cadenas**, expliqua Poppy, curieuse.

\- **Un cadenas ? Quel cadenas **? questionna Minerva, surprise.

Une femme entra et observa le corps tremblant et en sommeil de sa chère cousine. Rogue se tourna vers elle, surpris, attendant ses quelques paroles qui expliqueraient l'existence d'un tel cadenas.

**\- Les Constantines sont très protecteurs envers leur lignée. Mais quand l'un des membres s'accouplent avec un moldus, alors ils scellent la magie de l'enfant pour que jamais on ne l'associe à eux**, expliqua Sibylle, connaisseuse dans les pratiques de son autre famille.

\- **Qui aurait sceller la magie de cet enfant **? demanda la directrice-adjointe de l'école.

Sibylle eut un frisson d'angoisse. Tua était puissante mais ne connaissait pas les incantations. Son père n'aurait pas été cruel puisqu'il avait été renié par sa famille en épousant sa mère. Mais Constantine n'est pas un nom possible à enlever. Ses grand-parents n'avaient plus leur puissance d'avant à cause de leur âge. Donc..

**\- Sa mère. **

Le mot choqua tout le monde alors que Sibylle caressa les cheveux un peu sale de sa petite cousine adorée.

.

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil puis il observa la femme qui s'y tenait. Elle ne sembla pas lever les yeux vers lui, continua d'agiter ses doigts sur le clavier. Ne sachant que trop faire, il finit par taper trois petit coups sur le comptoir. Cela intrigua la dame qui releva les yeux vers lui, arquant un rapide sourcil.

**\- Mr **?

Content de s'être enfin voir, Albus afficha cependant une autre sorte de réticence mais cela concernait un proche d'un de ses collègues.

\- **Puis-je savoir si Maximelia Constantine Tracy a été enregistrée dans les naissances magiques de votre département **? demanda-t-il, poli.

Curieuse par ces propos, elle commença à chercher sans attendre. Albus dut attendre dix minutes quand le registre de naissance de la jeune enfant lui apparut.

-** Oui. Elle répond au nom de Maximelia Serenity Constantine seulement. Mais le nom de Tracy que vous m'avez donnez y figure pour faire mention du père**, fut la réponse de la secrétaire.

Surpris par la réponse, Albus se mit à chercher une autre question. La mention de l'Héritier des Constantine lui apparut et il se pencha de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

\- **Il y a-t-il eu de nouvelles naissances dans cette noble famille **?

La secrétaire reprit ses recherches qui durèrent à peu près le même temps. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'homme.

\- **Mr Sefer Constantine a eut une fille, Sibylle Trelawney qui figure sur le registre américain et anglais et travaille à l'école de sorcellerie Anglaise, Poudlard. Miss Tua Constantine a été déclaré Stérile après sa fausse-couche**, décrivit la secrétaire.

\- **Quand est-il de Mylsie Constantine, la mère de Maximelia **?

La jeune femme pianota encore et se mordilla la lèvre. Puis elle jeta un oeil vers l'homme, comprenant que de tels questions étaient importants pour lui s'il venait à devoir mettre la jeune enfant au courant d'une éventuelle naissance venant de sa mère.

\- **Elle a mit au monde, un garçon, deux ans après la naissance de la jeune Maximelia. Il s'agit d'Ades Cain Constantine, demi-frère de Maximelia et héritier de la famille. **

"_ L'héritier de la noble Famille Constantine reprendra sa promise comme il lui est du.. _"

\- **Dans la nation sorcière américaine, est-il possible de fiancé un frère et une soeur **? continua-t-il, espérant se tromper.

La secrétaire hocha la tête. Elle lui sortit un dossier entier sur Maximelia, les Constantine et le jeune héritier Adès. Ainsi que sur leur.. fiançailles. Albus le récupéra sans attendre et remercia la secrétaire. Oui, il allait informer la jeune fille de l'existence de ce frère américain, de leur fiançailles en ignorant totalement que la protégée de Sibylle était sous cadenas.

.

Minerva observa Sibylle qui rangeait ses affaires. Elle pu deviner sans mal l'angoisse que pouvait ressentir cette femme. Celle d'une cousine vu que deux fois, entre la vie et la mort pour qui elle éprouvé une affection sans borne. Elle se doutait que la jeune enfant avait du mal à revenir à elle. Que parce que sa magie était scellée, son niveau de guérison était plus lent.

**\- Sibylle **? appela Minerva.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elle. Elle ne portait pas ses habituelles lunettes étranges. Elle était simple. Comme une sorcière ordinaire sans ce cauchemar de visions prophétiques à énoncer avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans l'oublie.

**\- Tu es venu m'apporter mon emploie du temps de l'année ainsi que les cours à faire **? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

\- **En... Entre autre. Je.. Maximelia demeure encore inconsciente mais j'ai reçu un message d'Albus et il.. Il devrait.. être là sous peu pour enlever le cadenas**, assura Minerva, tendant quelques papiers à sa collègue et amie.

**\- Je n'en doute pas. J'attendrais s'il faut. Quand est-il des élèves **?

\- **Tu auras tout les élèves après la troisième année. Pour ce qui est d'elle, nous aviserons à son reveil ce qu'il en sera. **

\- **Aviserons.. Je veux juste que jusqu'à ce que je puisse la voir de tant à autre, elle demeure dans ma bicoque en pleine campagne anglaise. Maximelia est intelligente et débrouillarde. Au pire, je lui donnerais un elfe de maison pour l'aider quand je ne pourrais pas le faire**, expliqua Sibylle.

Minerva eut un tendre sourire puis les deux femmes discutèrent calmement de leur élèves et de l'année qui approchait. Les pas de Severus les ramenèrent à lui alors qu'il s'approcha d'elles.

\- **Le professeur Dumbledore est de retour. Avec.. de bonnes et.. de mauvaises nouvelles **? Souffla-t-il, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- **Mauvaises** ?

Il les encouragea à les suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Sibylle n'hésita pas et suivit Severus, minerva sur ses pas, jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

.

Maximelia eut un sursaut qui l'éveilla. Elle gémit et se cambra un peu sur le lit puis elle se passa une main sur son visage. Elle gémit et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Cela sentait le médicament, le chlorophyle. Elle toussa et essaya de se calmer. Ses côtes étaient pas ressoudés, ou entièrement. Et elle avait mal au ventre. Elle geignit, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit et appela à l'aide.

\- **Ah miss Tracy ! Bon retour parmi nous ! Je suis Poppy Pomfresh mais tu peux m'appeler Miss Pomfresh vu que tu seras probablement une élève de Poudlard**, déclara l'infirmière.

\- **Pou.. dlard **? répéta la petite, parcouru de douleurs.

\- **C'est l'école de.. **

Poppy eut un gloussement alors que Maximelia se rendormit aussitôt, baillant un peu. Elle se lova contre le coussin et sembla retourner dans ses vieux souvenirs. Auprès de son père.

.

\- **C'est une blague **?! s'exclama Sibylle, énervée, agacée.

Elle avait abbatut ses mains sur le bureau d'Albus avec un fureur sans nom. Elle tremblait et tenta de se calmer. De ne pas avoir peur. Mais cela serait dur.

\- **Apparmement non. La secrétaire m'a gentiment remis le dossier. Et nous ferons en sorte que Maximelia soit mise au courant**, déclara le directeur, jetant un regard sur la fauteuil de Maximelia et d'Adès.

\- **Vous n'y pensez pas. Après ce qu'elle a subit **?! s'écria Minerva, choqué.

\- **Faire taire tout ceci serait pire**, **Minerva**, intervint Severus.

Il était vrai que le professeur de Potion avait entièrement raison. Il existait deux menaces, pesant sur deux personnes. Deux enfants. Harry Potter et Maximelia Tracy. Albus inspira et regarda un peu les différents portraits autour de lui. Chacun était à la fois d'accord et contre. Mais il fallait dire que cet enfant était sous scellé. Aussi, s'il n'agitait sa baguette au-dessus pour en défaire le cadenas, elle pourrait tout aussi bien ne jamais être mêlée au Constantine et à la prédiction de sa tante.

\- **Je lui dirais tout. Et elle décidera elle-même de vivre comme une sorcière ou alors de retrouver sa vie de moldue**, décida Albus.

\- **Et je veillerais sur elle**, continua Sibylle. **Son choix ne change rien au fait qu'elle est ma petite cousine. **

D'un commun accord, ils hochèrent la tête. De toute manière, à pars attendre l'éveil de la jeune demoiselle, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres. Minerva prévint à chacun qu'ils étaient l'heure de diner et bien qu'il n'y ai pas encore d'élèves, les professeurs ainsi que le garde-chasse avait pris l'habitude de manger ensemble.

.

La nuit était vachement avancée. La lune brillait dans le ciel de l'écosse, éclairant les remparts du château d'une lumière paisible. Jusque dans l'infirmerie ou une jeune fille s'éveilla. Elle papillona des yeux, inspira profondément et toussa. Elle se passa une main sur les yeux puis sursauta en voyant un fantôme devant elle.

\- **Que.. Quesque.., **bafouilla Max, stressée.

La dame leva une douce main, en souriant. Elle n'osa pas trop bouger et tourna sa tête vers la porte ou quatre fantômes pénétrèrent la pièce avec intérêt. Ils l'observèrent puis l'un d'eux, plus élégant et charmant, s'inclina.

\- **Lady Tracy, je suis Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor. Voici mes amis, Lady Héléna Serdaigle, Notre bon moine Gras et notre noble Baron**, présenta le fantôme.

La belle dame, un peu timide, s'inclina tout autant que le moine qui jubila ainsi que le baron, dont les quelques tâches de sang était toujours voyante malgré son aspect fantomatique.

**\- Bon.. Bonjour.., **bégaya Max, un peu gênée, la couverture levée jusqu'au menton.

**\- Allons mon enfant. Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Nous ne pouvons plus. Mais sachez que vous êtes une invitée ici**, tenta de rassurer le baron, souriant.

\- **Ne souriez pas, donc Baron, vous n'en êtes que plus effrayant**, se moqua le moine.

\- **Plaît-il **?! s'exclama le fantôme de l'homme ensanglanté.

Max pouffa de rire face à cette gentille dispute. Elle s'assit comme elle put, essayant d'oublier la douleur et observa les cinq fantômes.

\- **Vous êtes venus me voir **? Souffla Max, curieuse.

\- **Nous voulions voir la cousine de Sibylle. Celle-ci a une photo de son adorable petite cousine, de son oncle et d'elle dans son bureau de professeur. **

\- **Sibylle** ? répéta la jeune enfant, curieuse.

La belle dame, Héléna, vint s'installer près d'elle.

\- **Beaucoup la surnomme Sissi, dans ce château. Du moins, ses collègues professeurs**, assura la dame, souriante.

Max se mit à réfléchir, arquant un sourcil puis elle se rappela de sa cousine qui était venu à deux reprises s'occupaient d'elle et jouer avec elle quand son père était encore en vie.

\- **Sissi.. elle.. elle est là **? souffla-t-elle.

-** Oui. Elle dort à l'heure actuelle. Mais si vous vous endormez, vous pourrez la voir demain. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle vienne vous trouver en ces lieux**, se moqua Nicolas.

Max eut un sourire puis elle regarda partout. Elle était émerveillée puis les quatre fantômes, voyant l'heure tardive la laissèrent se recoucher et se rendormir pour affronter la journée de demain. Car.. elle avait comme une désagréable sensation..


	4. Chapter 3

Maximelia toussa et s'éveilla doucement. La lumière du jour commençait tout juste à filtrer dans l'infirmerie qu'elle frissonna et se mit un peu plus dans les couverture. Elle avait sacrément froid mais fit mine de rien. Elle se redressa un peu, bien encore trop au chaud dans ce petit coin de paradis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive, la dame de l'autre fois avec quatre autres personnes. Un vieil homme, une vieille femme, Un homme avec un nez particulier et des cheveux noirs et une femme, sans lunette, semblant heureuse de la voir.

Après les fantômes, elle voyait cinq nouvelles personnes. Le vieil homme lui sourit calmement, attendant qu'elle fasse un geste.

\- **Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. J'ai entendu dire que des fantômes t'avaient rendu visite**, fit-il, calme.

Elle hocha la tête, observant les nombreux visages qui la fixait. Le directeur encouragea la jeune femme à avancer pour saluer sa cousine.

\- **Maxie ? Tu.. tu te rappelles de moi **? souffla-t-elle, anxieuse.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils, surprise et anxieuse.

\- **C'est moi, Sibylle. Ou Sissi, si tu préfères**, souffla la jeune femme, caressa ses cheveux.

Le simple surnom qu'elle avait elle-même donné lui revint en mémoire et elle le prit dans ses bras avec une infini tendresse. Elle pleura, se lâchant enfin, tremblante et à peine excitée. Elle avait perdu son papa et n'avait jamais revu sa tendre cousine, Sissi qui fut sa seule compagnie quand son père partait travailler en tant que menuisier.

**\- Ils.. Ils l'ont.. Ils l'ont pendu sur.. Sur le.. chêne ou on allait jouer.. Ils.., **pleura Max, tremblante et perdue dans sa douleur.

Les trois autres professeurs se regardèrent alors que l'infirmière s'éclipsa quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher une potion pour ressouder les os de la jeune demoiselle dont les côtes mettaient du temps à revenir à la normal. Elle revint avec un verre et regarda sa chère patiente tandis que Sissi avait réussi à la calmer enfin.

\- **Maxie, tu es ici à l'école ou je travaille. Il nous a fallu attendre que tu ais dix ans pour.., **commença Sibylle, un peu gênée.

\- **Quand est-il de Tante.. Tua **? Questionna la petite fille, surprise d'être là même si elle appréciait l'endroit.

Sibylle ne sut que dire, gênée.

\- **Sissi** ? appela Max, anxieuse.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers sa cousine puis vers ses collègues. La professeur de métamorphose sourit et rapidement, s'approcha de la petite qui la regarda avec intérêt.

\- **Elle a été enfermée dans un hôpital Psychiatrique pour mauvaise conduite envers toi. Elle a.. cependant proféré une prophétie et.. Nous.. **

**\- Comme tu devais le savoir, Tante Tua était une sorcière**, continua sa cousine.

Max hocha la tête. Oh elle se rappelait de tout. Des tasses qui volaient, ses petits êtres qui passaient et repassaient s'occuper d'elle quand sa tante n'était pas là. Ses livres étranges. Ce bout de bois qu'elle agitait parfois. Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

**\- Ta mère aussi. Tout comme moi et ceux qui sont derrière moi. Tu es dans le monde de ta maman, Max. Et ce monde est rempli de choses merveilleuses et de danger, comme dans le tien. Tu détient ce potentiel en toi mais.. **

\- **Mais **? Insista l'enfant, curieuse.

\- **Votre mère a scellé votre magie afin que votre éxistence ne soit pas mêlée à la sienne et celle de sa famille**, termina l'homme, tout de noir vêtue.

\- **Severus** ! Hoqueta la vieille femme, agacé par les manières peu humaines de son collège.

Albus leva la main alors que Max regarda les couvertures avec insistances. Sa propre.. Mère.. Elle ne la connaissait que par les paroles de son père et sa tante. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Aucune photo n'avait jamais pu répondre à sa curiosité. Max reporta son attention sur eux, un peu tremblante puis elle serra les couvertures en sentant la douleur revenir. Sibylle la recoucha alors que Mme Pomfresh jeta un coup d'oeil au directeur qui s'approcha.

\- **Ma chère enfant, je voudrais savoir, veux-tu récupérer cette magie qui est tienne depuis ta naissance**, souffla-t-il, calme.

**\- Ma.. Magie.., **geignit Max; se tordant un peu sur les draps.

-** Oui. Si je libère ta magie, dans un an, tu reviendras ici pour apprendre à la contrôler. Pour apprendre à devenir une sorcière puissante et qui décidera du bon vouloir de sa vie. De plus, cela te permettra de profiter de nos potions qui te permettront de guérir plus vite**, assura-t-il, sortant un morceau de bois.

Max respira difficilement. Elle jeta un oeil à sa cousine qui hocha la tête. Son père avait follement aimé sa mère. Il savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait tout accepté d'elle. Qu'il l'avait aimé parce qu'elle était Mylsie. Parce qu'elle était elle-même. Parce qu'elle était elle. Max les regarda tous et hocha la tête.

\- **Le sortilège sera plus douloureux. mais cela prendra quelques secondes. Ta magie a été le moyen pour nous de te retrouver. Je t'en dirais plus à ton réveil. **

La petite fille hocha la tête. Les professeurs et sa cousine la tenirent, l'infirmière versa un peu de potion et quand Albus la pointa de sa baguette, Max hurla de douleur mais tint le coup. Afin de tenir tête, un jour, à celle qui l'avait abandonné.

.

\- **QUOI **! gronda le chef de la famille Constantine, envoyant un livre dans le mur alors que sa femme et sa fille, Mylsie, pénétrèrent son bureau.

\- **Chéri** ?

\- **Père** ?

L'homme les toisa tour à tour. Il avait sentit le changement dans l'arbre familial. Sans attendre, il se rua dans la salle au portrait et la vit. Là. Près de son petit-fils, le portrait de sa petite-fille, Maximelia. Sa magie avait été remise en action. Elle avait été délivrée du sortilège. Elle pouvait utiliser la magie belle et puissante de leur noble famille.

\- **MYLSIE **! hurla le vieil homme, agacé.

Sa fille chérie, mère de l'héritier, arriva et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- **Je suis là, père. **

Il la regarda attentivement et elle frémit sous le regard noir de son père. Encore en vie, il demeurait seul maitre de cette famille. Jusqu'à ce que son fils, Adès, soit en âge de reprendre la famille.

\- **As-tu emprisonnée la magie de ta traînée de fille, Mylsie **? Demanda le père, tournant autour d'elle.

\- **Oui. **

Il lança un sortilège de douleur qui fit glapir sa propre fille. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle Et tomba au sol, les mains sur son ventre.

**\- Je répète : As-tu emprisonnée la magie de ta traînée de fille **? dit-il, mauvais.

Mylsie toussa et serra le poing, la main sur son ventre. A l'heure actuel, son fils jouait avec un autre enfant d'une noble lignée. Elle suffoqua et essaya de tenir tête à son père. Elle se rappelait très bien avoir scellé sa magie. Thaddeus était rentré et lui avait hurlé dessus. Qu'en dépit de son amour, elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir aussi cruellement envers leur enfant. Elle l'avait tempêté, prétextant vouloir la protéger de son père mais il ne l'avait jamais cru.

Devant son père, Mylsie fit mine de ne rien ressentir. De ne pas être triste devant lui. De ne pas avoir envie de pleurer si tristement. Mais elle l'avait fait. Dans sa chambre, loin de son fils. Parce que ce moldu, elle l'avait si fortement aimé. Le sortilège de douleur la prit de nouveau, la faisant pleurer et trembler.

\- **Alors **? S'impatienta son père, agacé.

\- **Je.. L'ai.. Scellé**, souffla-t-elle, le front à terre.

Ne supportant plus ses mensonges, il décida de lui faire payer toujours plus celui-ci ainsi que son manque d'affection envers son époux et son fils. Elle adorait Adès mais elle n'aimait pas celui qu'elle avait du épouser sur demande de sa famille. Elle ne le supportait pas. Et elle devait faire tout les efforts du monde pour le laisser la toucher. elle en pleurait de trop ou pas assez.

\- **SALE PETITE INGRAT ! TOI, JE PENSAIS QUE TOI AU MOINS, TU SERAIS IRREPROCHABLE APRES TON SACRILEGE **! hurla le grand-père.

Les sortilèges de douleur fusèrent, causant des douleurs insoutenables. Puis, d'un regard revêche et mauvais, il souleva sa fille avec une violence inouie, l'aggripant par les cheveux.

**\- Puisque leur souvenirs te perturbe encore**, souffla-t-il, mauvais**, alors je vais te les effacer sans attendre. Pour que jamais plus, tu n'en vienne à rejeter ton époux et ton fils. **

Mylsie réalisa l'horreur et se débattit mais sans attendre, il appuya fermement sur sa baguette.

_\- Oubliettes _!

Mylsie eut une seule larme. La seule qu'elle versa pour son premier enfant. A présent, à cause de son père, elle ne se rappelait jamais plus d'elle et l'avait totalement abandonnée.

.

\- **Ce fut une tâche ardue**, murmura Rogue, se massant les tempes et le nez.

La poigne et la force de la petite fut impressionnante mais la douleur était l'origine de cela. La petite dormait d'un sommeil du juste. Elle avait pris les potions sans rechignée et il fallait dire que maintenant, bien des problèmes de corps se soigner durant son sommeil. Sibylle eut un rire tendre en le voyant souffrir un peu.

-** Désolé.. Elle.. J'imagine qu'elle a du se défendre pas mal durant sa séquestration**, souffla-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- **As-tu déjà vu ta tante, Sibylle **? Souffla minerva, curieuse.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Sa tante Tua n'avait jamais pu aimer son frère aîné, Sefer, de par son refus d'obéir. Il avait toujours été capable de tenir tête à leur père à cause de sa force et son regard noir pénétrant. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et Mylsie s'était rapidement retrouvé à genoux devant leur père. Sibylle détestait son grand-père.

\- **A cause de quoi **? demanda Minerva, surprise.

**\- Elle a toujours adoré sa soeur cadette, Ma tante Mylsie. Mais bon, maintenant, je m'en fiche bien. Maxie est en sécurité et.. Merde ! Je serais pas avec elle pour ses achats de cours ou encore son voyage dans le train**, s'exclama la jeune professeur, perturbée.

\- **Que ! Sissi ! Je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas cela ! Ne recommence plus à t'exclamer soudainement. J'ai eu une peur affreuse **! gronda celle de métamorphose, commençant à descendre les escaliers.

\- **Mais tu ne peux pas exclure que je dois l'accompagner pour.. **

\- **Ta place est ici, Sissi ! **

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur querelle en descendant tandis que Severus Rogue les observa faire. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur les portes de l'infirmerie.

\- **Intrigué, Severus **?

Le professeur de potion ne sursauta pas. Il posa ses yeux sombres sur le directeur de l'école puis sur les portes.

**\- Maintenant qu'elle a choisi la magie, pourra-t-elle faire face à ce qu'elle a vu sans jamais connaître **? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Albus eut un sourire et posa ses yeux bleus, à son tour sur les portes. Dans la pièce, Maxie dormait à poing fermé à cause de la douleur, des potions et sa magie la maintenait à l'abris de tout danger dans le château ou à l'extérieur.


	5. Chapter 4

Maxie retrouva rapidement ses forces. Elle commença à déambuler dans les couloirs. Calmement, tranquillement, elle découvrit le château Poudlard. Elle découvrit un univers de magie. Des portraits qui bougaient. Des fantômes en tout genre. Même Peeves vint à la fréquenter, curieuse. ce qui lui plaisait fut son regard plein de malice. Elle continua de parcourir le château, observant les portraits, discutant avec eux. Parfois, elle croisait les différents professeurs.

\- **Miss Tracy **? appela une voix masculine, avec un ton moqueur.

La jeune enfant tourna son regard vers le dénommé Severus, professeur de potion et directeur de l'une des quatre maisons, Serpentard. Elle le regarda, petite par rapport à lui.

\- **Bonjour, Mr Severus. Je.. **

\- **Une visite du château **? Suggéra-t-il, semblant se moquer d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, gênée de s'être fait prendre. Elle était curieuse mais surtout, elle voulait venir ici. Elle avait l'impression d'être chez elle.

\- **Puis-je vous proposer de découvrir la salle commune de Serpentard, jeune demoiselle **?

Maxie parut surprise mais elle hocha rapidement la tête, contente qu'on lui propose de venir. Elle sourit, joyeuse, et le suivit sans attendre. En descendant, elle eut comme une étrange sensation. Oppressante et sombre, elle s'arrêta soudainement et tourna la tête. Une porte, noire, entouré de ronces se tenait là. Elle dégageait une aura diabolique et gênante.

\- **Miss Tracy **? Appela Severus, s'étant tourné pour la voir figée, regardant fixement le mur.

Elle ne bougeait pas mais avait les sourcils froncés. Il arqua un sourcil et elle secoua la tête, venant bien vite le rejoindre. Bien que rien ne semblait avoir changer, il sentit comme une étrange tension émanait de la petite.

**\- Un soucis **?

Elle secoua la tête, la bouche close. Elle tremblait, avait peur. Elle était terrifiée. Cette porte venait de lui faire peur. Bien plus que tout le reste. Elle ne voulait plus revoir cette porte. Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta devant une femme, d'apparence noble, de par sa prestance et sa tenue et prononça le mot de passe. Sans attendre, la dame laissa le champ libre. Max découvrit la salle commune de Serpentard. Le lieu le plus sombre et surement, très froid en dépit du feu qui brûlait dans l'élégante cheminée décoré de serpent. L'argent et le vert s'unissait dans un bal des plus doux. Maxie descendit joyeusement et tournoya sur elle-même. Elle s'avança un peu partout, découvrant tant de livre, de meubles, fait par un matériel très rare.

\- **Wow ! C'est si joli **! s'extasia Maxie, joyeuse.

Severus la regardant tournoyer et filer partout. Elle était bien trop excitée pour faire partie de sa maison mais il avait aussi conscience qu'elle cachait bien plus de chose que n'importe qui. L'aura autour d'elle brillait de douceur et de tendresse. De l'enfance un peu brisée mais encore si présente. Elle réapparut devant lui et tournoya doucement puis s'arrêta et s'approcha d'un portrait qui représentait un vieil homme.

Le vieil homme bougea et l'observa. Il sembla desceller ce petit quelque chose si particulier qu'il attendait de chacun des élèves de sa maison.

" _Une enfant au sang-mêlé.. Si rare et si belle_.. "

Le murmure du vieil homme la fit reculer un peu tandis que le directeur de cette maison s'avança.

\- **Voici Salazar Serpentard, Grand sorcier du moyen-âge et l'un des fondateur de cet école**, lança Severus, les mains sur les épaules de la petite.

**\- Il.. Il a un regard terrifiant**, murmura-t-elle.

\- **Je n'en doute pas. Néanmoins, je me dois de te dire qu'il faut que tu sois vigilante en venant ici. Si tu viens à faire partie de la maison Serpentard, garde toi bien de révéler que ton père est un simple moldu**, avertit-il.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et se fit détourner du portrait pour ressortir de la salle commune des serpentards. Mal à l'aise depuis l'apparition de la porte et le portrait du sorcier, Maxie décida d'aller dans le parc pour courir et respirer. Severus la laissa lui échapper.

.

**\- Albus, il faut que j'aille avec elle ! C'est.. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour aller chez moi ou encore chercher ses fournitures l'année prochaine **! Expliqua Sibylle, anxieuse.

\- **Albus, Nous avons besoin de Sissi ici **! s'exclama Minerva.

Perdu entre ses deux femmes, le vieil homme fut un peu perdu par leurs propos. Il était bien conscient qu'il devait prendre une décision mais donné tord à l'une comme à l'autre lui vaudrait une bouderie qui durerait durant l'année.

\- **Mesdames, je vous en prie**, tenta de calmer le vieux directeur.

Ce fut là que Severus entra et les trouva en grande conversation. Il n'osa rien dire mais Sibylle se tourna vers lui.

\- **Severus, dites lui que j'ai besoin d'aller avec elle. Je suis sa cousine enfin ! Et elle est mineure encore **! rouspéta-t-elle, agacée du refus de Minerva.

\- **Sissi ! Tu dois rester ici ! Dans une semaine, c'est la rentrée ! Et tu dois rester ici pour accueillir les nouvelles années et le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Si tu n'es pas là, cela deviendra un problème **! rétorqua Minerva, tout aussi agacée.

Severus arqua un sourcil puis il soupira.

\- **Je peux éventuellement l'accompagner puis je transplanerais à l'heure ici pour assister à la cérémonie. Et cela sera pareil pour le train. **

Les trois professeurs se retournèrent sur lui. Severus avait l'habitude mais cet enfant. Son aura. Elle lui rappelait celle d'une autre. Une femme qu'il avait connu et qui n'était plus.

**\- Severus **?

\- **La chose étant faite, concentrons nous sur la répartition des élèves et le départ à préparer pour mademoiselle Tracy. **

La voix froide et tranchante fut suffisamment clair pour que personne ne cherche à comprendre ses motivations.

.

Max continua de marcher et vit un homme, en contrebas du château. Curieuse, elle sourit et descendit calmement les escaliers pour s'approcher de l'homme qui lui parut plus grand que lorsqu'elle était en hauteur et éloigné de lui. N'osant trop s'approcher de lui, elle se pencha alors qu'il s'occupait de son potager.

\- **Bon.. Bonjour monsieur. **

L'homme sursauta et se retourna vers elle. Il vit une adorable fillette, surement du même âge qu'Harry Potter, le bébé qu'il avait une nuit emmené dans le ciel de Londres. Elle avait des cheveux sombres et des yeux bleus ombrageux. Mais là, elle était juste calme et tranquille, vêtue comme n'importe quel enfant.

**\- Oh ?! Tu es la petite cousine de Sibylle ? Maxie, c'est ça **? Lança joyeusement le grand homme.

Il avait une grande barbe mais il ressemblait plus à un nounours qu'un méchant monsieur. Et Maxie se sentit si bien, en confiance avec lui.

\- **Oui. Et vous êtes **? Demanda l'enfant, joyeuse.

\- **Je suis Hagrid, le garde-chasse et le gardien des clés de Poudlard**, se présenta fièrement l'homme.

Elle sourit et jeta un oeil au potager. Il y avait un peu de tout mais surtout des citrouilles. Elle rigola et regarda les citrouilles avec intérêt. Elle sauta entre elle. La joie de vivre de l'enfant lui fit plaisir. Mais cela changea soudainement quand deux professeurs vinrent à la chercher.

**\- Max **?! Appela Minerva, surprise de la trouver ici.

**\- Oh ? Bonjour, Mme Minerva**, salua poliment Maxie.

Hagrid fut surpris de cette politesse. Les enfants polis étaient aussi rares que les sorciers de sang-pur. La vieille femme afficha une moue sceptique mais se calma bien vite.

\- **Ta cousine te cherchait. Et on te trouve ici. **

\- **Je.. Désolé, je visitais le parc et j'ai vu Monsieur Hagrid alors je suis venue dire bonjour**, s'expliqua la petite tandis que l'homme regardait un peu partout.

\- **J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas approcher du Saule Cogneur, jeune fille**, sermona-t-il, remarquant l'arbre qui ne semblait pas avoir bouger.

La petite fille releva la tête et pencha la tete sur le côté, ignorant de quoi parler l'homme en question. Ce simple geste fit comprendre à Severus qu'elle ignorait tout de son existence et ne s'en était nullement approché.

\- **Veuillez venir avec nous, maintenant. Votre cousine doit vous parler de plusieurs choses**, ordonna-t-il.

Maxie, perdue, obéit et fit un rapide coucou à Hagrid qui le lui rendit. Elle remonta avec le professeur Severus, le suivant calmement. Pourtant, Hagrid la vit. Son aura était si douce et si féroce. Cette femme avait plus éveillé sa magie que ne l'avait détruit.

\- **Hagrid, soyez gentil de veiller sur cette enfant. Sissi y tient plus que tout. C'est sa seule famille depuis la mort de ses parents par Vous-savez-qui. Et je ne supporterais pas que Sissi perde le dernier membre qui lui reste**, expliqua Minerva.

\- **Elle semble si calme et docile. **

\- **3 ans enfermée dans une cave, cela change une enfant**, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent.

.

\- **Ah Severus ! Maxie **! s'extasia Sissi, regardant dans sa boule de cristal.

La petite fille eut un rire et regarda la boule en question. Elle ne vit rien que le reflet de sa cousine de l'autre côté.

**\- Encore à Jouer avec les boules de cristal, Sissi **? Plaisanta la petite fille.

Severus eut un rictus alors que Sibylle caressa les cheveux châtains sombres de son adorable cousine. Elle avait ce regard unique qui lui plaisait tant mais elle se rappelait aussi de certains moment ou Maxie avait elle aussi une connection avec les prédiction dangereuses et effroyables. Son père fut impressionnée et ne la gronda pas au contraire de Sissi qui fut fâché de celle-ci. Mais elle le regretta et passa trois jours à jouer et apaiser Maxie qui fuyait devant chaque boule de cristal.

\- **C'est vrai. Parce que je pratique la divination depuis toujours, jeune enfant**, plaisanta Sibylle pour taquiner Maxie, s'approchant d'elle pour la chatouiller.

**\- Non pas ça**, rigola Maxie, toute joyeuse, se cachant derrière Severus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel puis il rappela aux deux jeunes demoiselles, l'urgence de la situation. Maxie se calma et le regarda tandis que Sissi soupira. Elle encouragea sa cousine à prendre place sur le fauteuil.

\- **Maxie, je suis désolé de te dire cela mais tu vas devoir repartir**, annonça Sibylle, soucieuse. **Pas chez ta tante Tua ou un membre de la famille Constantine mais chez moi, en pleine campagne anglaise**, interrompit Sibylle avant que Max n'ouvre la bouche.

\- **A cause de la nouvelle année **?

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête.

\- **L'année d'après, tu pourras y aller. En attendant, je veux que tu restes chez moi. La rentrée est dans une semaine dont Severus va t'emmener chez moi. Tu disposes de l'argent moldue comme sorcier de par ton père et ta mère**, souffla Sissi.

**\- Ma.. Mère ? Pour.. **

\- **Tu es resté sa fille et donc, sans que notre grand-père le sache, a mis une immense fortune à ta disposition dans un coffre au nom de Tracy dans la banque Gringotts tandis que Dumbledore a transféré l'argent que ta légué ton père à une banque londonienne pour d'éventuelles courses moldue. J'habite dans une coquette maison, même si elle est très grande. Il y a pleins d'Elfes de maison pour faire le ménage**, expliqua Sibylle.

\- **Elle est.. comment ta maison **? Demanda Maxie, curieuse, agitant ses jambes.

\- **Moyenne et constitué de deux chambres, d'un séjour menant à une cuisine à l'américaine, d'une belle salle de bain et d'un beau petit jardin avec un potager**, décrivit Sibylle, souriante.

La jeune fille eut un tendre sourire, contente et joyeuse. Severus soupira et les regarda. Puis, voyant qu'il était à présent invisible, il toussa pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

\- **Oui. Donc, demain, tu partiras avec Severus au niveau de Pré-au-lard puis il t'emmènera directement chez nous. Il te donnera les instructions pour aller au chemin de Traverse quand tu recevras ta lettre et t'accompagnera pour tes achats**, continua Sibylle.

**\- Et pas.. toi **? questionna Maxie, surprise.

La jeune femme soupira et secoua la tête tandis que Severus n'y vut pas un refus que cela soit lui mais une incompréhension, ce qu'il pouvait lui, comprendre.

\- **Minerva tient à ce que je reste ici. Cette maison ou tu vas demeurer est plus la tienne que.. la mienne. Je.. Je quitte rarement voir jamais le château car j'ai beauoup de chose en tant que professeur à faire mais sache que je n'ai rien n'oublier de tes gouts et tout**, rassura Sibylle**. Et je verrais à passer chaque vacances avec toi ainsi qu'un mois entier d'été. **

\- **Promis **? souffla Maxie, tendant son petit doigts.

Ce geste troubla Severus qui détourna les yeux rapidement. Sibylle sourit et enlaça de son petit doigts, celui de sa cousine. Une promesse était scellée. Et les deux cousines collèrent leur front l'une à l'autre en souriant.


	6. Chapter 5

\- **Cette gamine détient de nouveau sa magie. Et son éxistence pose problème donc, nous devons l'éliminer**, décida le patriarche de la famille Constantine.

Les membres de la famille Constantine se regardèrent, ne sachant s'ils devaient accepter ou repousser l'idée. L'un des membres, une vieille femme, aussi vieille que le patriarche, l'ancienne chef de la famille.

**\- Je constate que ta rage contre les moldus a fait de toi, un chef idiot et secret**, se moqua la vieille femme, faisant sourire la plupart des membres du conseil.

\- **Saleté de vieille femme **! gronda-t-il, agacé depuis toujours par sa présence.

Elle commandait quand il se trouvait dans les autres pays et elle était bien trop généreuse pour cela.

\- **Je me lave tout les jours alors sois poli. Patriarche ne veut pas dire se montrer irrespectueux, petit prétentieux. Quand à cet enfant, tant qu'elle ne porte pas le nom de Constantine durant le reste de sa vie ne représente pas un danger**, gronda-t-elle.

**\- C'est une plaie ! Une sang-mêlée **! Vociféra-t-il, se levant de son fauteuil.

\- **Si je me rappelle bien de notre histoire familiale, Jackson fut un sang-mêlé aussi en dépit de l'incroyable talent dont il fit preuve. **

Même si elle était dérangeante, elle était aussi très intelligente et connaissait énormément de l'histoire de la famille. Et il ne pouvait pas se battre contre cela ou sa présence dérangeante. Parfois, un coup de baguette la tuerait mais cela ferait de lui un meurtrier. Quoique.. au point ou il en était.

\- **Tu suggères de la laisser vivre **? dit-il, étonné.

\- **Exactement. Elle ne représentera qu'une menace si l'un des trois artefacts en vient à s'associer à elle. Mais si Adès est l'authentique héritier de ta lignée et celle de Jackson, alors tu n'as rien à craindre d'une enfant dont tu as été libéré, Pierce**, expliqua la vieille femme.

\- **Mais.. **

Elle leva la main, agacé qu'il trouve chaque fois une excuse.

\- **J'ai été clair. Tant que Maximelia sera reconnue comme étant une Tracy plutôt qu'une Constantine à l'école Poudlard, elle ne représentera rien d'autre qu'une rose sur notre arbre généalogique. Nous réviserons notre jugement si l'épée vient à se manifester dans sa main**, dit-elle, décidée.

\- **Comment voir une tel chose **? Demanda une autre sorcière, tout aussi intrigué de voir qui deux deux enfants de Mylsie détiendrait l'épée sacrée de Jackson.

**\- Nous enverons un espion pour observer les faits et gestes de la petite. Le conseil est clos. **

Elle abbatit sa main sur la table ronde du conseil familial et tout les sorciers à l'exception de Pierce qui la toisa mesquinement.

\- **Puis-je te poser une dernière question avant de te laisser à ta méditation, ma chère compagne**, souffla-t-il, curieux.

\- **Fait. **

\- **Que se passera-t-il si l'épée vient à s'éveiller en elle ? Représentera-t-elle enfin un danger à tes yeux **?

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit. Elle se leva, récupéra sa canne orné d'une biche.

\- **Non. **

La réponse estomaqua Pierce qui se leva mais elle le pointa de sa canne, sans remord, le regard plus méchant et froid que jamais.

\- **Rappelle toi d'une chose, Pierce. Tu commandes au hommes ce que je commandes au femmes. C'est la loi imposé par la toute première Constantine ayant eu l'audace de voler la couronne. Si tu places ta haine de la femme au dela de ton devoir de chef masculin, le conseil se passera de toi comme chef. Et je n'ai aucun doute que de là ou il se trouve, Sefer offrira un nouvel oeil au côté que tu dois représenter. **

\- **Tu n'oserais Pas, Madaléna. Tu sais que nous sommes unis et que si je viens à mon statut, tu perdras le tiens**, se moqua Pierce.

Elle eut un sourire triste et quitta la pièce. La rage qui envahit le patriarche masculin fut si immense que sa magie envoya valser la table et les chaises contre le mur alors qu'il prit sans ménagement le dossier concernant la naissance même de Maximelia. Il le serra, presque comme si c'était la gorge de la petite qu'il serrait puis il le jeta au sol et quitta à son tour la pièce, claquant la porte.

Le dossier à terre s'ouvrit sur une photo de famille. Un homme s'y trouvait, enlaçant sa compagne et sa fille, une petite fille adorable qui se faisait câliner.

.

\- **Voici votre chez vous, Miss Tracy**, déclara Rogue, observant la maison avec peu d'intérêt.

La demeure de Sibylle Trelawney, rappelait l'ancien temps. La vieille campagne anglaise quand les monarques vivaient encore et que certains sorciers se cachaient de tout les moldus, roi ou paysan en s'entourant d'une forêt mais donnant sur des champs immenses. Le jardin était décoré de divers plantes et fleurs que Maxie allait apprendre à connaitre et cultivés. Elle eut la surprise de voir un poulailler dans un coin, chose qui la fit rire.

\- **Cousine avait des poules **? Se moqua-t-elle, se dirigeant vers celui-ci, toute joyeuse.

Son impatience affola et effraya les petites poules qui cacquettèrent tandis qu'elle n'osa passer le portillon. Puis elle vit un potager également. Il y avait de tout les légumes possibles. Maxie comprit que les elfers entretenaient magiquement la propriété Trélawney. Severus s'avança calmement, observant l'endroit. Ce petit coin était paradisiaque pour l'enfant qui courait partout. Découvert des buissons fleuris, une sorte de petit ponts puis une grande porte menant à une maison de pierre un peu rouge sous la lumière du soleil.

\- **Miss Tracy, veuillez entrer avez que le soleil ne soit couché**, avertit Rogue, désirant rentrer rapidement au château pour terminer de préparer ses cours.

Bien que très excitée, Maxie se fit obéissante. Elle s'approcha de la porte. Un bruit de sifflement ainsi qu'un miaulement dangereux la fit sursauter et elle vint s'accrocher à Severus, regardant le beau félin noir aux yeux verts qui la toisait.

\- **Severus, Il y a un chat **! Se plaignit-elle, tremblante à cause de la peur que le chat fit naître en elle.

\- **Surement celui de votre cousine**.

Le ton froid et calme du professeur apaisa Maxie qui entra dans la maison quand il eut ouvert la porte grâce au clé donné par Sibylle. Bien que son bureau fut un bordel, la présence des elfes dans la maison donna une image différente de la professeur de divination. Maxie se retrouva dans un séjour spacieux, composé de trois canapés entourant une table basse décoré d'une biche couché. Une grande fenêtre donnant sur une cours ou se trouvait une petite balançoire pour la petite. Il y avait trois bibliothèque, deux entourant une cheminée, dont un feu avait été allumer, surement pour accueillir Rogue et Maxie.

L'autre bibliothèque se tenait près de la fenêtre. Chacune avait plusieurs ouvrages. Celle situé près de la fenêtre étaient emplis de livres parlant de botanique. Celle d'une côté gauche de la cheminée parlait d'astronomie tandis que celle de droite ne comportait que des ouvrages historiques sur divers choses, moldus comme sorciers. Il y avait plusieurs tableaux mouvants. Maxie eut la chance de voir un portrait d'elle, bébé avec son père et sa cousine. Elle avait six ans et un sorcier photographe les avait pris tout les trois.

**\- Miss Tracy**, appela Severus.

Maxie comprit l'ordre et elle le suivit docilement. Elle fit face à une spacieuse cuisine. Avec seulement une table au milieu qui faisait aussi office de plateau de travail. Severus comprit en qu'en vue de la taille de l'enfant, elle ne devrait commencer à y venir quand elle aurait suffisamment poussé.

\- **Ne venez que lorsque vous serez suffisamment grande, jeune fille**, gronda Severus, bien plus sérieux qu'il ne pouvait l'être.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête. Puis elle fila vers la salle de bain et s'émerveilla d'en voir une aussi grande. Il y avait une douche mais elle n'en prendrait que lorsqu'elle pourrait ouvrir le robinet et s'orienterait pour l'heure sur la grande baignoire, en forme de carré. Severus vit un lavabo, un petit bidet ainsi de deux armoires emplis de produits de toilettes, de serviettes, de gants et de papier toilettes. Car une porte adjacente s'y trouvait pour un petit toilette tranquille.

Maxie allait visiter une chambre vide. Enfin, presque. C'était surement une chambre d'amis qu'elle pourrait sans doute prendre puisqu'elle était en trop.

\- **Elle est jolie **! s'extasia Maxie, toute contente.

\- **Miss Tracy, votre chambre est ici**, informa Severus, ayant trouver une chambre joliment décoré au ton à la fois anglais et américain et ou le nom de Maxie figurait sur la porte.

La petite fille vint rapidement voir et poussa un cri de joie. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver la chambre qu'elle avait enfant. Elle courut et sauta dans le lit pour sortit un coffre de dessous lui et en sortit tout plein de photo. Figé comme mouvante.

\- **Sissi.. Elle.. **

\- **Non. Moi et le professeur Dumbledore. **

Maxie réalisa son erreur et se redressa aussitôt.

\- **Merci beaucoup. **

La politesse de la petite fille surpris Severus qui pourtant s'inclina à son tour. Il alla arpenter un peu la demeure. Elle était idéale pour une enfant qui n'a connu qu'une cave et une chambre. Un jardin, une forêt ainsi que des champs à perte de vue. Une nature pour la sauvegarder du monde et lui permettre de retrouver une stabilité qu'une cave lui en avait privé.

.

\- **Professeur Dumbledore, je m'inquiète pour la petite Maxie**, souffla Minerva, inquiète, jouant avec ses doigts.

\- **Allons Minerva. C'est une enfant mais vu comment elle a pu gambader dans tout le château, vous vous doutez bien de la force de caractère qu'elle détient**, rassura Albus, semblant écrire une lettre au ministère.

\- **Et si le ministère la refuse à cause de son nom de famille **? Suggéta la directrice-adjointe, toujours aussi inquiète. **Il pourrait la repousser car il n'existe aucune famille de sorcier du nom de Tracy, Albus. **

Le vieil homme sourit et regarda sa lettre.

\- **J'explique tout simplement la situation. Mais il se pourrait que vous ayez raison. Donc j'ai également fait envoyer une lettre au Constantine afin que leur renommée soit connu jusqu'ici**, assura-t-il, souriant.

\- **Et vous croyez que cela pourrez marcher **?

Il haussa les épaules, continuant d'écrire puis il termina la lettre tandis que son regard se porta sur les divers directeurs de l'école, bien avant sa présence.

\- **Bien que cela paraisse fou, nous aurons une nouvelle sorcière unique en plus d'Harry Potter, l'année prochaine. **

Minerva Mcgonagall afficha un air sceptique mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autres qu'accepter cette idée ? Et puis, ainsi, elle verrait elle aussi l'évolution d'une nouvelle sang-mêlé au sein de cet école. La question était, quel serait sa maison quand elle en deviendrait une élève ?


	7. Chapter 6

Les débuts de Maxie dans sa nouvelle demeure furent animés et pleins de joies. Mais la petite fille était contente. Elle allait chercher les oeufs. Elle apprenait à faire la cuisine. Elle lisait énormément ou regarder la télé le soir. Elle dormait parfois dans le salon, quand il faisait une énorme tempête. Maxie essayait de faire beaucoup de chose ou n'en faisait pas assez. Les elfes de maison l'aider et la conseillaient et la gentillesse de Maxie leur donnaient deux fois plus envie de lui être fidèle.

Ce fut durant cet année qu'elle rencontra un garçon. Il lisait tout en marchant, s'étant éloigné de la demeure familial, à savoir un gigantesque manoir qui n'avait plus rien de fleuris depuis la mort de sa mère. Mais un rire l'attira et il releva sa tête de son livre pour voir au loin, une maison qui semblait avoir une couleur rouge sous les rayons du soleil. Il fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette maison, il passait tout les jours devant mais habituellement, elle était silencieuse. Il y avait le bruit des poules mais pas un rire d'enfant. De petite fille.

Curieux, il refusa cependant d'aller satisfaire sa curiosité et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Il aurait à parler au diner de ce soir.

.

\- **Papa, tu te rappelle de la maison entre la forêt et les champs **? demanda le jeune garçon, levant à peine les yeux vers son père.

Léonard Nott observa son fils, curieux de la suite de ses mots. Cette maison appartenait à un ancien membre de la famille Constantine, Sefer, qu'il avait laissé à son unique fille, Sibylle. Elle était d'ailleurs vide puisque l'occupante se trouvait actuellement à l'école ou aller étudier son fils.

\- **Mhm **? Fut le seul mot qui s'échappa des mots du père de son fils.

\- **Eh bien. Je.. Je ne suis pas sur mais quelqu'un d'autres que la dame qui travaille à l'écoley vit. Une petite fille**, souffla-t-il.

Le froncement de sourcil de son père lui donna un horrible frisson dans le dos. Il était sur de se faire punir pour son mensonge. Après, il ne l'affirmait pas puisque le doute l'habitait lui-même. Il donnait juste une suggestion.

\- **Ne dis pas de mensonge, Theodore. **

La voix cinglante de son père l'empêcha d'ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il serait compris. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'existait rien qui ne pourrait justifier que son père lui attache la moindre importance. Il comptait aucunement pour ce vieux grincheux. Sauf que l'assurance le poussait à penser le contraire parfois.

\- **Je.. je dis pas dans le sens ou je.. l'affirme mais j'ai entendu des rires de petite fille.. venant de la-bas**, essaya d'expliquer Théo, mal à l'aise.

\- **As-tu été vérifier **? Demanda le père, énervé.

Il secoua la tête, déterminé à dire la vérité.

\- **Alors n'engage pas de conversation sans importance. **

L'ordre fut lancer et le jeune garçon se tut aussitôt. Il termina de manger en silence. Son père cessa bien vite de manger et quitta la table sans attendre. A cet seconde, Théo regretta de ne pas être aller vérifier qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Il serait aller voir demain mais son père recevait les Malefoy. Et qui disait les Malefoy, disait leur fils, Drago. Il ne le détestait pas mais il n'était pas spécialement proche de lui.

.

\- **J'ai entendu ton père parlait d'une maison au murs rouges**, lança soudainement Drago, arpentant les nombreux livres de sorcelleries et de sortilèges que détenait Théo.

Le jeune garçon cessa de lire son livre et releva son regard vers le blond qui caressa une reliure de l'index. Il ne dis rien, attendant la suite.

\- **J'ai entendu ton père rire d'une de tes absurdités sur une éventuelle petite fille vivant dans cette demeure laissé à l'abandon**, termina-t-il.

Voilà une raison qui faisait que Théo n'aimait pas spécialement Drago. Sa façon présomptueuse de dire les choses avec cette voix traînante ne lui plaisait aucunement. C'était comme une immense insulte pour lui.

\- **C'est pas une absurdité. Et si tu n'apprécie pas mes élucubrations, la porte se trouve juste là**, rétorqua le jeune héritier Nott, énervé, montrant la porte.

Drago ne fut pas horrifié ou énervé mais pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- **Je t'ai juste dit que j'avais entendu parler de cela comme une absurdité puisqu'il est celui qui a employé ce mot**, souffla Drago, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. **Tu voudrais bien me la montrer ? **

La phrase surpris Théo qui lâcha vraiment son livre et regarda réellement Drago.

\- **T'es sérieux **?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris metallique eut un sourire mystérieux qui amusa Théo. Ils étaient tout deux de sang pur et forcément, il n'y avait aucun plaisir à être l'ami de l'autre. Mais leurs pères étaient des amis malgré eux. Et Drago devait cotoyer ce garçon pour son grand déplaisir.

**\- Je veux l'entendre de mes propres yeux avant de confirmer les propos de ton père. Sauf si la peur te paralyse**, provoqua Draco, moqueur.

**\- Je ne suis pas celui qui fuit devant le danger, Draco. **

Le retour de sa provocation agaça le blond qui grogna un peu puis il croisa ses bras.

\- **Alors qu'attends-tu pour me prouver le contraire **?

Théo soupira et mit rapidement un marque-page à ce livre puis il le posa sur son lit et quitta celui-ci pour se diriger vers Draco, ou plutôt la porte qu'il ouvrit.

\- **Allons annoncer à mon père que tu as soudainement envie de faire une balade dans les champs. J'imagine bien la réaction de ta mère, elle qui te couve**.

Draco ne fit aucune remarque, il passa la porte et commença à descendre, sans attendre l'autre. Le brun grogna, agacé par les manières du blond, le suivant calmement. Au final, vingt minutes après, Draco et Théo marchaient dans les champs, silencieux vers une maison rougoyante sous le soleil.

.

\- **Et voilà ! Un bon gâteau au pommes **! S'exclama Maxie, joyeuse.

Elle posa le plât chaud sur la table puis regarda l'heure. Sa cousine était encore à l'école et elle toute seule ici avec parfois le grand monsieur pour venir voir si tout allait bien ou ses curieuses petites créatures, appelés Elfes, pour l'aider et la servir. Le plus souvent, Maxie se trouvait dans le jardin à jouer avec les poules, à faire la balançoire ou à lire sur le banc, juste en dessous de la roseraie.

Elle n'avait plus rien d'autres que ça. Sibylle lui envoyait tout les jours une lettre pour la rassurer de ses cours et qu'elle soit rassurée d'être seule. Maxie le savait, elle était contente. Elle posa la tarte sur la table, en fredonnant un petit air. Elle était contente. Parce qu'elle pouvait envisager qu'un jour, de la partager avec d'autres.

Les elfes en profitaient mais seulement eux. Et personne d'autres.

.

\- **C'est cette maison**, lança Théodore, pointant le mur de pierre devenant rouge peu à peu sous le coucher du soleil.

Drago observa la maison avec intérêt. Il faisait beau. Il faisait chaud. Et c'était le plus important. Drago eut un sourire moqueur en voyant cela. Il essaya de s'aventurer vers la maison mais Théodore l'en empêcha.

\- **Quesque tu fais **? Gronda Drago, se tournant vers lui.

\- **Il y a des serpents. Et un champ de force. J'ai déjà essayé de m'aventurer un peu plus pour m'approcher d'elle. De cette maison. Et je l'ai sentit. Un flôt de magie unique. **

\- **Ca te ferait peur **?

Théo secoua la tête et regarda au loin. Il observa le reflet du soleil coloré les murs de rouges.

\- **Non. Mais j'aime pas ça**. **Je veux pas m'approcher tant que cette force sera là**. **Rien ne me dit que cela sera normal. J'ai de gros doutes**.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un oeil vers la maison. Le soleil se couchait de plus en plus alors que l'heure fut tardive. Théo remarqua l'heure et il rebroussa chemin. Drago regarda un peu partout. Conscient de l'heure tardive à son tour, il suivit son " ami " et retourna au manoir Nott.

La force qui entourait la maison devint comme une ombre noire. Une ombre détenant une couronne. Elle eut un sourire puis elle disparut.

.

Un an passa. Maximelia grandit calmement. Elle avait fêter ses onzes toute seule mais c'était mieux que de souffler ses bougies pour ensuite se faire frapper dessus. Enfin, les elfes de maison l'avaient aidé et fêté avec elle. Et puis, Sissi et le professeur en noir ainsi que la vieille dame étaient passés aussi pour lui apporter des cadeaux ainsi que la fameuse lettre. Le conseil anglais des sorciers avaient approuvés son existence en tant que première sorcière de la branche Tracy puisque les Constantines avaient refusés de la considérer comme l'une des leurs.

Aussi la candidateure de Maxie fut valide et elle fut cordialement invitée à devenir une apprentie sorcière de l'école Poudlard. Elle se considéra ainsi. Elle n'était qu'une apprentie tant que sa magie ne demeurait pas sous contrôle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se dire une sorcière alors qu'elle avait encore tellement de chose à apprendre.

Alors qu'elle se balançait dans le petit jardin atténant à sa demeure, elle entendit un bruit et se tourna. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva, s'éloignant de sa balançoire. Elle jeta un oeil farouche sur le buisson qui bougea de nouveau.

\- **Montrez-vous **! gronda-t-elle, un peu inquiète de son sort.

Ce fut un garçons aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux noirs qui la dévisagea, surpris. Il n'avait pas rêvée. Il y avait une petite fille qui vivait là. Maxie écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- **Que.. Bonjour **! lança-t-elle, joyeusement.

Un peu surpris, Théo ne sut s'il devait s'avancer ou pas. Mais elle. Son aura. Ses yeux bleus-gris, clairs et brillants. Son teint un peu basané sur les bords. Elle s'approcha, ses cheveux sombres entourant son visage de fillette joyeuse.

**\- Tu t'appelles comment **?

Réalisant qu'elle lui parlait, il secoua la tête et la fixa.

\- **Je m'appelle Théo, Théodore Nott. **

Elle sourit et lui tendit la main pour lui serrer la main.

\- **Enchanté. Je m'appelle Maximelia Tracy mais tu peux m'appeller Maxie**, encouragea la petite fille.

Il n'osa pas le faire sur le moment puis il serra sa main. Il sourit un peu, assez gêné de s'être fait prendre. Puis il relâcha sa main. Vu sa maison ou sa tenue, elle n'était pas une riche famille de sang-pur et son père le tuerait s'il venait à l'apprendre. Enfin, c'est ce que Théo croyait à ce qu'il voyait.

\- **Quesque tu faisais dans le buisson **? demanda Maxie, curieuse.

Un peu surpris, il releva la tête et la regarda. Non. Quand il la regardait, il voyait une fille noble et combative. Pas chétive qui attendait que tout lui tombe dans le bec. C'était ça qu'il percevait d'elle.

\- **Je.. je croyais que tu étais un esprit qui hantait cette maison. A chaque fois que je me balade dans le coin, j'entends un rire ou une chanson venant d'ici. J'ai du.. je.. **

\- **A cause de la barrière **? suggéra Maxie, ayant compris que la protection de sa tante empêchait les autres de s'approcher de la demeure.

Théo hocha la tête. Mais Maxie avait du mal à expliquer la vérité. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler à des inconnus et même si ce garçon lui plaisait bien gentiment, elle devait se taire. C'était une promesse faite au grand monsieur en noir.

\- **Désolé. C'est pour éviter les mauvaises personnes. Mais vu que tu as pu t'approcher autant, alors cela signifie que tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça**, rassura Maxie, souriante.

Théo écarquilla les yeux. Jamais personne n'avait pensé autre chose que de la méchanceté ou le fait d'être solitaire en parlant et pensant à lui et son père. Les Nott étaient riches, tout comme les Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini.

\- **THEODORE** ! appela une voix masculine et irrité.

Maxie sursauta et tourna sa tête vers la voix. Elle vit un homme marchait, assez fatigué et vieux. En jetant un oeil vers le garçon, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du père de celui-ci. De par la grimace que le garçon faisait.

\- **Dis ? Tu es un apprenti sorcier **? demanda la petite.

Théo arqua un sourcil au mot, apprenti. Il remarqua deux ou trois elfes de maisons puis il secoua la tête.

\- **Mais tu as reçut une lettre venant d'une école en écosse **?

Toujours surpris, il hocha la tête.

\- **Alors tu es un futur apprenti sorcier comme moi. Promis, si on se voit sur le chemin pour se rendre à l'école, je t'expliquerais ce que signifie apprenti**, dit-elle, souriante.

**\- Je.. Je peux trouver tout seul, tu sais**, lança taquinement Théodore.

Elle rit et hocha la tête.

\- **Ca marche. On se retrouve à la gare, dans le train et tu me diras ta réponse au mot apprenti. **

\- **THEODORE** !

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un oeil vers la porte de sa maison qui s'ouvrit. Elle recula et fila vers elle puis elle fit un dernier signe d'au revoir et rentra à l'intérieur. Théo le lui rendit. Un troisième appel de son père le réveilla et il se dépêcha de rentrer. Avec la certitude de s'en prendre une et surtout, de s'être fait une probable amie.


	8. Chapter 7

Debout devant un vieux bar étrange, Maxie attendit le professeur en noir. Elle paniquait affreusement et essaya de ne pas trop trembler. Beaucoup de moldue observèrent l'adorable petite fille aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux bleus et à la peau légèrement basanée. Elle se colla un peu plus à la porte du bar un peu miteux, de peur de devoir rentrer. Tous la fixaient comme une nouvelle créature et Maxie n'aima pas ça. Elle allait repartir quand des bruits de pas la firent tourner sa tête vers sa gauche.

Le professeur en noir arriva, sérieux, le visage un peu pâle et surtout très effrayant. Maxie vit les passants murmuraient sur son passage mais son professeur s'en moqua bien.

\- **Miss Tracy. Ponctuelle, une bien bonne qualité**, complimenta-t-il, amusé.

Elle s'inclina poliment, agaçant un peu l'homme.

\- **Veuillez vous comportez normalement. Je ne veux aucune marque de respect tel que ce geste. Vous êtes une futur sorcière, ou comme vous le dite, une apprentie. Aussi, les apprentie ne s'inclinent devant personne**, réprimenda Severus.

Un peu surpris, elle hocha la tête.

**\- Bien, entrons. Nous allons acheter vos fournitures. Avez-vous la liste et la clé ? **

Maxie sortit la liste de sa poche de jean ainsi que la clé qu'elle portait autour du cou depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu dans un colis-hibou. Elle ne la quittait pas une seule fois. Elle était entièrement contente. Elle entra calmement dans le bar, suivit du monsieur qui fusilla les vieux passants du regard.

Maxie découvrit un univers magique. Elle fut émerveillé de tout cela et sourit comme l'enfant qu'elle était. Alors voilà le monde de sa mère. Elle marchait et regardait les boutiques, observant un peu les lieux.

\- **Dites professeur, on commence par quoi **?

Il lui pointa un bâtiment un peu bizarre, légèrement penché sur les bords. Maxie comprit qu'il s'agissait de la banque à cause de l'écriteau. Elle sourit et suivit calmement. En rentrant dans le bâtiment, elle croisa pleins d'étranges créatures et resta près du professeur. L'un des gobelins se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

\- **Que puis-je pour vous **? souffla le gobelin, un léger ton sacarstique dans la voix, jetant à peine un regard sur l'enfant près de lui.

\- **Miss Tracy aimerait profiter du coffre Constantine crée par sa mère pour elle dans le cas d'une scolarisation**, annonça l'homme.

**\- Je vois. Mademoiselle a-t-elle sa clé **? demanda le gobelin, se soulevant un peu pour la voir.

Maximelia sortit un peu de l'ombre de l'homme et hocha la tête. Elle sortit une belle clé, sertit d'un rubis brillant et la montra au gobelin qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- **La clé de Constantine. Ce coffre est le plus ancien de nos coffres. Comment une tel enfant peut-elle détenir un tel joyau **? demanda le gobelin, méfiant.

\- **Miss Maximelia Tracy est une enfant de la branche Constantine, par sa mère, Mylsie Constantine**, expliqua Rogue, prouvant l'acte de naissance américain de Maxie qui cacha bien vite la clé dans son corsage.

Le gobelin vérifia le tout puis il hocha la tête.

**\- Puisque Miss est une Constantine, il est normal qu'elle détienne cette clé. Le coffre Constantine recelle de plusieurs pièces rares ainsi que d'un fond illimité d'argent. Ce qui fait de mademoiselle, une riche héritière. Mademoiselle devrait se sentir honorée**, se moqua le gobelin.

Agacée par sa remarque, Maxie fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

\- **L'argent ne fait le bonheur de personne, qu'il soit intelligent ou bête. **

C'était une phrase de son père qui pourtant, avait emmagasiné de l'argent pour elle. Mais pour qu'elle vive modestement. Et Maxie avait toujours obéit à son sens des affaires. Même si partir découvrir le monde et les milles mystères du monde serait plus exaltant. Mais pour l'heure, elle n'était qu'une simple enfant.

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils tandis que celui qui l'accompagnait eut du mal à retenir un rictus. Le gobelin appela une autre personne pour s'occuper du petit duo. Rapidement, celui-ci partit avec les deux visiteurs tandis qu'il prévint rapidement la famille Constantine.

Devant le coffre de la famille Constantine, orné de l'habituel C de la noble famille de sorcière, Maxie se sentit toute petite. Plus petite. Le gobelin l'encouragea à poser sa clé. Maxie s'avança et ouvrit le coffre. Il y avait de tout. Mais surtout un mystérieux miroir au fond du coffre. Des étagères remplis de codes en tout genre, de livres et de cahiers remplis de codes. Il y avait des objets d'ancien sorcier et un portrait des frères Constantines. John, l'Exorciste et Jackson, le sorcier.

Puis, elle vit un tas de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze et jeta un oeil sur la feuille. Très économe, elle réfléchit et pensa à prendre ce qu'il lui fallait sans trop exagéré. Surtout qu'elle devait aussi passer du côté moldu pour s'acheter des vêtements. Elle ressortit puis tomber sur un cahier orné d'un serpent.

\- **Quesque.. ? **

**\- Ce sont les archives de John Constantine, sur la branche sorcière de son frère. Apparemment, son cadet aurait bu une potion particulière qui lui aurait permis de comprendre et de parler le Fourchelangue. Il aurait permis à Jackson de manier cette langue et John aurait transcrit chacun de ses mots entre ses pages**, expliqua le Gobelin.

Maxie sourit et le trouva assez épais avec des feuilles qui en ressortait.

**\- Je peux le prendre **? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Le gobelin parut surprit tandis que le professeur en noir, entra.

**\- Tout ceci est à vous, Lady. Avez-vous lu la lettre de votre mère **? demanda-t-il, agacé.

Elle secoua la tête et récupéra un autre carnet bien remplis ou le C de la famille Constantine se trouvait. Elle le prit aussi puis elle sortit du coffre. Si elle devait en venir à affronte ce côté familial de sa vie, elle avait besoin de comprendre.

Le gobelin referma la porte alors que Maxie récupéra sa clé qu'elle mit autour de son cou. Puis elle sourit et hocha gentiment la tête. Le professeur l'encouragea à partir et elle le suivit docilement. De retour dans la rue, Maxie serra son sac qui contenait les deux livres sacrés qui allait l'aidait un peu. Elle sourit et se tourna vers les différentes boutiques. Puis elle suivit le professeur.

Deux heures après, il ne manquait à Maxie que sa Baguette et son animal de compagnie. Il avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait et forcément, la jeune demoiselle dut faire un sublime effort. Le professeur Rogue la fit entrer dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Assez petite et remplis de boite, elle arqua un sourcil et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- **Mr Ollivander **? appela le professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci arriva rapidement et eut la surprise de voir une adorable jeune fille près d'un homme aussi sombre.

\- **Professeur Rogue ? C'est une bonne surprise que de vous voir. Avec une enfant de surcroit, **plaisanta le vendeur de baguette.

\- **C'est la petite cousine de Sibylle Trelawney. Miss Maximelia Tracy. Comprenez que je suis avec elle pour seulement ses achats. Ensuite, je ne la verrais qu'en début d'année**, fit remarquer le professeur, le ton à peine doux.

**\- Je vois. Tu viens acheter ta baguette, jeune demoiselle. **

Elle hocha la tête et vit l'homme partir. Tandis qu'il cherchait une baguette adéquate, Maxie leva les yeux au ciel, fronçant les sourcils. Une boite semblait vibrait, coincée entre les autres. Elle ne dit rien et vit l'homme revenir avec une boite, lui tendant une baguette fais de bois de Houx et de ventricule de Dragon.

\- **Essayez de faire quelque chose. **

Un peu surprise, Maxie ne ressentit que d'une froid. Le ventricule demeura sans réaction. Elle agita sa baguette et causa une violette fissure sur la vitre de la boutique. Par chance, Ollivander l'avait protéger de multitudes de sortilège pour éviter tout les problèmes.

\- **Pas celle-ci. **

Il repartit dans le fond de sa boutique tandis que Maxie sentit la boite vibrait plus fort, semblant faire trembler les autres qui la bloquaient. Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur une nouvelle baguette. Bois de Rose et plumes de phénix. Un peu curieuse, elle la prit et rien. Juste du froid. Pourtant, la baguette était bien jolie mais rien à faire. Elle agita sa baguette et ce fut tout une étagère qui se vida. Un peu surprise, Maxie reposa la baguette.

\- **Toujours pas. **

Une vibration surprit le petit trio alors que Maxie posa ses yeux sur la boite.

**\- Monsieur, je crois qu'une baguette est assez impatiente**, fit remarquer Maxie.

Ollivander arqua un sourcil. Il prit un escabeau et monta. Sans perdre un instant, Il descendit avec la boite. La boite fut élégante et quand le vendeur l'ouvrit, Maxie découvrit une élégante baguette en bois d'un noir mat, habillée d'éléments chromés avec des runes gravés dessus. Assez grande, de 41 cm, doté d'un physique assez atypique, la baguette semblé constitué de racines s'emmêlant, donnant sa forme à celle-ci, avec un ajourement au niveau du manche.

Ollivander la laissa la prendre. Ce fut là que la magie opéra. La baguette reconnut sa nouvelle maitresse et Maxie se sentit bien et en paix. Sa magie épousa la baguette, prête à agir à travers elle.

\- **Mr Ollivander, il ne s'agirait pas de.., **fit remarquer Rogue.

Celui-ci sourit et regarda l'enfant qui se sentit comme à l'aise avec elle. Elle fit tourner la baguette qui sembla répondre à ses attentes.

\- Il se pourrait que Miss Maximelia soit destinée à faire de grandes choses, Professeur Rogue, fit remarquer Ollivander. Détenir la toute première baguette d'Albus Dumbledore est un privilège.

\- **Comment se fait-il que.. **?

Ollivander sourit et décida de garder le secret tandis que Maxie rangea la baguette dans son écrin.

\- **Je.. Je la prends. **

**\- Sans nulle doute, mademoiselle. **

Contente d'avoir une belle et amicale baguette, Maxie la ranga parmi ses affaires. Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme et le paya calmement. Ollivander fut ravis et sourit calmement. Il les regarda partir pour ensuite aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que son ancienne baguette venait de trouver une nouvelle propriétaire.

La boutique d'Animaux regorgeait de hullullement, de cris perçants, de miaulements, de croassement. Maxie regarda partout. Elle ne trouvait aucun animal qui lui plaise. Elle soupira et regarda un peu partout. Rien n'y faisait. Les chats n'avaient pas la nuance noir qu'elle voulait. Les chauve-souris n'étaient pas son truc. Les araignées non plus et les crapaux pas du tout. Il ne manquait plus que.. Les chouettes ou hiboux.

**\- Indécise **? Se moqua le professeur, observant à son tour les animaux.

**\- Un peu. Je trouve pas de.. **

\- **Saleté de chouette ! T'es une merdeuse sans valeur et tu ne mériterais personne ! Continue encore et je te déplume **! vociféra le vendeur, essayant de prendre une cage.

Maxie leva la tête et arqua un sourcil, amusée. Une chouette bien sombre avec un ventre blanc, décoré de lignes noirs.

\- **Wow ! Elle est jolie **! s'extasia Maximelia.

Le vendeur l'entendit et se tourna vers elle.

**\- Oh ? On est intéressé **? demanda-t-il, moqueur**. C'est une chouette à lignes noires. Très moqueuse et agaçante**, décrivit-il, désirant s'en débarrasser.

Maxie l'observa et remarqua que ses yeux étaient entouré de noirs. Son plumage unique en son genre. Elle lui plaisait énormément. Et au moins, le vendeur serait débarrassé d'elle.

\- **Quand est-il de sa fidélité **? demanda Rogue.

Le vendeur soupira, comprenant rapidement que cela ne serait pas facile de la vendre. Surtout qu'il connaissait ce genre de clients là.

\- **Très difficile à amadouer et.. **

\- **Bonjour, jolie demoiselle. Ca te dirait de voir un beau château et d'y vivre durant une année entière **? demanda Maxie.

Les deux hommes observèrent la petite conversait avec la chouette qui pencha sa tête d'un côté, curieuse de ses propos. Maxie sourit et tendit son doigts. Sur le moment, la chouette parut hésitante mais elle craqua rapidement et vint frotter sa tête à son doigts.

\- **J'imagine bien. Si je te prends avec moi, on sera fidèle l'une à l'autre. Je prendrais pas d'autres chouettes et toi, tu n'aurais que moi comme maitresse, d'accord **? Proposa l'apprentie sorcière.

Au début indécise, la chouette finit par hulluler. Tant qu'elle s'éloignait de ce vendeur furibond et de mauvais caractère, elle était d'accord. Et puis, en regardant le visage de la petite, elle sentit qu'elle serait aimée en dépit de son étrange plumage. Sa nouvelle maitresse lui sourit et donna l'argent puis elle prit la cage en douceur. La chouette agita un peu ses ailes et sourit.

**\- Sois patiente. Arrivée à la maison, je te laisserais sortir. Il y a une forêt installé dans le jardin**, plaisanta Maxie.

**\- Je doute que cela soit bien d'agir ainsi. Imaginer que.., **suggéra le professeur Rogue.

\- **Je sais bien mais une bonne relation commence sur de bonnes bases et une confiance. Et je veux faire confiance à Wellseley**, souffla Maxie.

La chouette agita ses ailes. Le nom était particulier mais elle semblait l'aimer. Elle verrait à la maison si la chouette revenait à ce nom.

\- **Wellseley ? Plutôt masculin comme prénom**, fit remarquer le professeur.

Maxie rit et regarda sa belle chouette.

**\- Moi je trouve cela Elegant pour une noble demoiselle. Et puis, je verrais à changer son nom même si Wellseley me plait. Je crois me rappeler que c'est un nom mixt. J'aurais bien dit Pupsie mais je suis pas sur que cela soit bien. **

Rogue arqua un sourcil à l'autre nom et secoua la tête.

**\- Je préfère Wellseley**.

La jeune adolescente sourit, amusée puis elle regarda sa toute nouvelle amie. Wellseley faisait partie de sa famille maintenant. Même si elle sentait qu'elle allait en baver. Pour faciliter le transport de toute ses choses, Le professeur Rogue utilisa un sortilège de réduction, laissant la chouette à sa taille. Et ce fut au détour d'une rue que le petit duo croisa le couple Malefoy et leur fils, Drago, filleur de Rogue.

\- **Severus Rogue **! s'exclama Le grand homme aux cheveux blonds.

Il avait une élégance assez terrifiante. Un sourire moqueur, des yeux gris, une allure noble mais une aura noire et sombre.

**\- Mr Malefoy. Lady Narcissa. Drago**, salua Rogue.

Maximelia se tint tranquille derrière lui, n'osant ouvrir la bouche mais le chef de la famille Malefoy la vit et arqua un sourcil.

**\- Vous faites du baby-sitting, mon cher **? Se moqua un peu celui-ci.

Rogue essaya de ne pas soupirer et jeta un oeil vers Maxie qui essayait de calmer un peu Wellseley, sa chouette étant mal à l'aise avec la famille blonde.

\- **Un peu. Mais je ne faisais que l'accompagner pour ses achats et nous allions rentrer chez elle maintenant que ceux-ci sont fait**, déclara Rogue, le ton neutre.

\- **Messieurs ~ Madame ~ **salua poliment Maxie.

Narcissa eut un sourire tendre alors que son époux remarqua les traits un peu basanés de l'enfant. Il devina qu'elle était unique. Mais qu'il y avait un sombre secret. Et il s'en méfia.

\- **J'ose imaginer que cet enfant sera à Poudlard **? demanda l'homme, arrachant un frisson désagréable à Maxie.

\- **Oui. Comme votre fils et tant d'autres encore. Elle sera une élève assidue et forte. Et je sens aussi beaucoup de courage**.

\- **Alors elle sera surement chez les lions. Il faut être déterminée et rusée pour faire partie de la noble maison des Serpentards**, se moqua le chef de la famille Malefoy.

Rogue fronça les sourcils alors que Narcissa afficha un visage assez triste. Maxie le vit mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle se contenta de serrer contre elle, son sac contenant les deux carnets d'un ancêtre inconnu. Et dans peu de temps, elle, ce garçon aux yeux gris ou l'autre aux yeux d'émeraudes, accompagné d'un grand homme allaient se retrouver dans la même école. Une école ou la véritable magie pourrait se cacher derrière une porte.


	9. Chapter 8

Le Poudlard express. La locomotive à museau rouge, sifflant dans toute l'Angleterre pour transporter ses élèves vers leur nouvelle école. Cela faisait un peu office d'internat pour elle. Mais cela lui plaisait. S'éloigner de la campagne anglaise, retrouver les vieux fantomes du château, en rencontrer d'autres. Voir le monde magique de sa mère pour mieux le juger. Maxie pensait à tout cela. A ses petits détails. Mais dans ce même instant, elle pensa aussi à cet angoisse sourde. Les Constantine la surveillaient, elle en était sur.

Un hululement la prévint et elle sourit en voyant sa chouette, Wellseley, grognait après tout ceci. Elle ne semblait pas contente de devoir attendre ou de retrouver sa cage. Mais Maxie lui avait promis qu'elle volerait tôt, chaque matin. Elle siffla doucement, apaisant à distance sa chouette qui ronchonna pour le plaisir de le faire puis elle engouffra son bec dans son plumage. Ceci fait, Maxie se tourna vers le professeur Rogue. Il avait encore tenu à l'accompagner. Et il tenait ses engagements.

\- **Allez-vous trouver un compartiment rapidement. Soyez calme et poli. Nous nous retrouverons à la cérémonie de répartition**, dit-il, gardant son sérieux.

\- **Vous.. Pourriez-vous passer le bonjour à ma cousine ? Je crains fort de ne pouvoir le faire en arrivant à l'école**, souffla Maxie.

Bien que Rogue et Sibylle ne s'entendent pas, il ne doutait pas qu'un tel message conviendrait à cette femme. Il pouvait sans bien mal imaginer que le fait d'apprendre que Maxie pensait à elle et était heureuse d'arriver comblerait cette folle.

\- **Je ferais cet effort. **

Cette réponse réussit à satisfaire Maxie qui le salua une dernière fois et alla se trouver un compartiment. Elle avait secrètement emmener les deux carnets pris dans le coffre. Surtout celui sur la branche Constantine. Connaître sa généalogie lui permettrait d'éviter de finir comme eux. De vieux idiots ancrés dans une idéologie corrompue. Un blasphème d'éxistence ambulant avec un système de réfléxion surfaite.

Maxie trouva sans mal un compartiment. Et habile comme elle l'était, elle sortit ce petit objet que les moldues affectionnaient. Un MP3. Contenant tant de musique que parfois, Maxie bataillait encore pour trouver la bonne. Mais Maxie étant une battante, elle continua et enfila ses écouteurs sans problème. Puis. Sans attendre, elle plongea dans sa lecture. Non pas sur les archives de John Constantine mais sur un livre trouvé dans une librairie Moldue.

" _Un peu de magie _"

L'auteur n'aurait écrit que ce premier tome. Et serait mort avant d'avoir achever le tome 2. Trouvé et Brulé, il ne fut jamais terminer. Elle avait commencé ce tome chez elle, en se servant d'une photo bien particulière comme marque-page.

.

Deux heures passèrent et ce fut un mouvement devant elle qui la fit relever la tête. Devant elle se tenait le garçon qu'elle avait vu. Il lui sourit et attendit qu'elle prenne le temps de les écouter. Elle retira ses écouteurs et arqua un sourcil.

\- **Tu m'a demandé de te donner la définition du mot apprenti quand nous étions dans ton jardin**, fit remarquer Théo.

Elle sourit et, sans perdre sa page, elle referma le livre.

\- **Je t'écoute. **

Il fut surpris. Elle utiliser des écouteurs moldus dans un train sorcier. Elle devait surement avoir ses objets étranges pas loin et la voir s'en servir sans honte lui donna une vague idée de ce qu'elle était.

\- **Un apprenti est une personne qui apprends un métier. Il découvre, se fait enseigner le métier auquels il aspire travailler pour être un peu plus meilleur chaque jour**, décrivit Théo, espérant satisfaire l'adolescente.

Maxie afficha un sourire amusé.

\- **Voilà une bien jolie définition. Tout droit tiré d'un livre**, se moqua Maxie.

Théo fut surpris et manqua de faire une moue boudeuse mais Maxie rattrapa cela assez rapidement.

\- **Mais je m'en satisferais. **

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit lui plut. Cependant, il voulait clarifier les choses. Il voulait détenir ses secrets et qu'elle détienne les siens. Et donc, pour cela, il allait jouer cartes sur table.

\- **Tu es une sang-mêlé, n'est-ce pas **? Déclara Théo, ne prenant aucunement de gant pour appeler un chat, un chat.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- **Je ne te ferais aucune remarque à ce sujet. Je peux t'assurer qu'être un sorcier de pur souche ne fait pas de nous des êtres respectables**, rassura le jeune garçon.

\- **J'aurais plutôt appelé cela comme des idiots sans coeur, ni intelligence humaine mais je trouve tes propos un tantinet plus généreux que moi, je ne peux l'être parfois**, rétorqua Maxie.

Il ne sut que dire.

\- **Cependant, les " moldus " comme vous aimez les appeler ne sont guère plus respectables que vous. Ils sont accablés d'autant de maux que ceux qui détiennent la magie en leur seins. **

Théo écarquilla les yeux. Il fut assez surpris d'entendre cela. Et il se demanda à quel moment, Maxie avait décidé de tourner le dos à une partie de son être.

**\- Tu.. Les détestes **? Demanda Théo, curieux.

Elle jeta un oeil vers le bout de photo qui en sortait et secoua la tête.

\- **Je les plains. Je plains tout ceux qui cessent de réfléchir. Mais j'apprécie ceux qui font cet effort**, dit-elle, lui souriant.

Consciente qu'il se pourrait qu'elle se soit trouver un ami, elle tendit sa main vers lui.

**\- Amis ? **

Sur le moment, Théo revit son père lui donner les dernières instructions à se rappeler. Se faire des amis de sang-pur, éviter tout les autres et obtenirs les meilleurs notes. Demeurer soit avec les meilleurs, soit seul. Et ne jamais toucher, discuter, approcher ou être ami avec un sang-de-bourbe ou un sang-mêlé.

Mais si justement la meilleure se trouvait être ce que son père repoussait, que devait faire Théo ? Les yeux bleus de sa nouvelle amie et son style de discussion, hormi sa tenue ou encore son origine moldue n'enleva pas cet aura sorcière qui vibrait autour d'elle.

\- **Amis. **

Sans hésiter, décidant de changer cette façon de faire mauvaise que son père et d'autres se donnaient, Théo accepta de serrer la main de Maxie et de s'en faire une amie. Sa meilleure amie.

-** Donc, ton père est un ancien Archéologue aux origines un peu amérindienne** ? Enuméra Théo, bien curieux du côté moldu de Maxie.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de sa vieille saccoche tout un attirail de carnets de son père. Mais par mégarde, le carnet portant l'éffigie du serpent tomba et Théo le vit. Il arqua un sourcil et le prit.

\- **Maxie ? Quesque c'est que ce carnet **? Demanda Théo.

Réalisant l'avoir laissé tombé, Maxie se mordilla la lèvre. Jetant un oeil rapide vers le couloir, elle se pencha vers Théo.

\- **C'est un carnet de John Constantine, un lointain ancêtre. Apparemment, il aurait écrit tout un assemblage de sorts que lui et son frère, Jackson Constantine, auraient créer**, murmura Maxie. **Je voulais les étudier en parrallèle de ceux qu'on va apprendre à l'école**, ajouta-t-elle, souriante, le récupérant doucement.

\- **Et j'aurais le droit de les apprendre **? demanda Théo, curieux.

Elle sourit et le rangea rapidement puis sortit un carnet écrits de la main de son père. Elle le tendit à Théo qui commença à le lire un peu. Il voleta de page en page. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant des codes, des positions, des mots étranges.

\- **Maxie, quesque c'est tout ça ? On dirait des sortilèges, des danses**, fit remarquer Théo, curieux.

Maxie eut un sourire. Elle caressa le livre qu'elle tenait. Le seul ouvrage publié de la main de Thaddeus Tracy.

\- **C'est possible. Je n'ai pas encore tout déchiffrer. Mais c'est ce que j'ai pu récupérer et cacher dans cette sacoche. Ce sont les derniers souvenirs d'un père. **

Le ton triste de sa nouvelle amie fit comprendre à Théo que celle-ci souffrait de la perte de celui-ci. Il décida d'orienter son attention sur tout autre chose. Comme leur école. Ce qu'elle pouvait en penser.

.

Le train se stoppa à la gare. Maxie et Théo était prêt, portant leur uniforme. Maxie était terriblement mignonne dans celui-ci. Son ami, en parfait gentlemen, l'encouragea à s'avancer calmement. Elle rit et descendit du train. Ce fut là qu'elle le vit. Le grand monsieur. Hagrid. Elle se rappelait encore de lui. Et Il la vit. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit poliment puis elle se tourna vers Théo.

Un peu plus loin, Harry descendit de son wagon avec un rouquin. Il salua plus agréablement Hagrid et lui sourit. Bien que le temps ne soit pas présent, Maxie suivit rapidement Théo qui la guida un peu et accepta de suivre le garde-chasse.

\- **Tu sembles le connaitre**, murmura Théo, souriant.

\- **Je te raconterais ce soir. Si on est au même dortoir**, taquina Maxie.

Elle commença à suivre le grand homme, tirant Théo vers elle pour qu'il ne se perde pas. La gentillesse et la fermeté de la jeune sang-mêlé amusa Théo. Elle était assez troublante. Elle monta avec lui dans une barque et s'installa tranquillement. Elle tremblait un peu, à cause du froid même si sa cape lui assurait une certaine chaleur.

Poudlard lui apparut et elle le regarda. Il ressemblait à ses châteaux forts de l'ancien temps. Sa tante lui avait parler d'Ilvermony mais pour elle, Poudlard était mieux encore qu'Ilvermony. Elle se sentait comme une princesse en regardant les tours, les fenêtres allumés. Cela lui rappela les dédales de pierre, les escaliers qui bougeaient, les portraits qui parlaient. Elle adorait cela.

**\- C'est beau, **s'extasia une fille, derrière eux.

Maxie sourit un peu plus. Là, entre ses murs, sa cousine s'y trouvait. Comme le professeur en noir. Les barques arrivèrent à destination. Théo aida les deux filles à descendre. Il allait tomber mais Maxie l'aida à se tenir debout et le fit se relever. Elle l'aida à monter puis, selon les instruction d'Hagrid, ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers menant à la grande salle. Maxie discutait avec Théo.

**\- Tu crois que tu vas aller ou **? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Maxie se rappela des mots du monsieur Malefoy. Elle irait chez les lions. Elle se demandait de quel lions parlait celui-ci mais elle n'osa demander à Théo.

**\- Je sais pas. Et toi **?

Théo était conscient que la seule maison qui pourrait lui convenir et plaire à son père était celle ou tout les sang-purs devait se trouver.

\- **Surement chez les Serpentards. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Me connaissant, je serais seul et vu leur esprits fermés...**, soupira Théo.

\- **Alors j'espère être avec toi. Comme ça, nous serons seuls ensembles**, plaisanta Maxie.

Ces mots plurent à Théo qui laissa un rire lui échapper. Ils se stoppèrent, regardant la dame qui leur parla des quatre maisons. Gryffondor pour les courageux, Poufsouffle pour les loyaux, Serdaigle pour les plus érudits et Serpentard pour les plus rusés. Théo soupira au mot Serpentard.

**\- Je reviens vous chercher plus tard. **

Maxie ne dit rien. Elle était contente que la dame ne l'ait pas reconnu parmi ses têtes d'enfant. Qu'elle l'ai laissé tranquille. Elle n'aurait pas eu la patience d'expliquer pourquoi et comment cette femme la connaissait.

**\- Alors c'est vrai ? Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard **? lança un blond.

Maxie le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le fils du monsieur Malefoy. Il était là lui aussi. Mais son ton narquois, sa voix moqueuse et trainante et sa façon de regarder les autres agaça Maxie. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de façon de faire. Cela lui rappeler trop une certaine tante.

**\- Lui, c'est Crabbe. Et lui, Goyle**, présenta-t-il, se rapprochant du dénommé Harry Potter qui le regarda. **Moi, je suis Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. **

Maxie vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux pouffait à sa présentation. Situé derrière, elle assista à leur échange glacial. Théo aussi. Il vit Harry refusait la main de Malefoy, Il vit Malefoy faire une sale tête. Maxie le vit aussi puis la vieille femme revint et tapota calmement l'épaule de Drago.

\- **Au moins, on sent que ce Harry n'est pas du genre à aimer les remarques désobligeantes**, souffla Théo.

\- **Non. Mais même si Malefoy aurait du éviter ces remarques sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, celui-ci n'était pas obligé de se moquer de son nom de famille**, fit remarquer Maxie.

**\- Tu marques un point. **

**.**

La grande salle. Gigantesque, composé de quatre grands tables ou se trouvaient les années au-dessus de la leurs. Des bougies flottaient en l'air et le plafond était merveilleusement magique. Maxie entendit le commentaire d'une autre fille, aux cheveux ébourriffés, voir un peu en bataille. Elle se retint d'aller lui rappeler que le mot magie n'était pas un mot conçu pour le plaisir de le dire mais pour celui de s'en émerveiller.

Passant entre deux tables, Maxie se sentit bizarre. C'était différent de ce que sa tante lui avait parlé. Et aussi fou que cela paraisse, elle n'aima pas cela. Son groupe fut contraint de s'arrêter devant un petit tabouret ou un étrange chapeau s'y trouvait.

\- **Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, vous prendrez place et j'y poserais le choixpeau. Puis vous serez répartie dans vos maisons**, assura la dame.

Théo se tendit un peu, amusant un peu Maxie. La fille fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Le rouquin aussi. Le jeune Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard. Le dénommé Harry Potter fut envoyé à Gryffondor, rejoignant son nouvel ami. Il y eut pas mal de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Puis ce fut elle.

\- **Maximelia Tracy **! appela la dame.

Etant la dernière, elle marcha vers le tabouret. Elle croisa le regard de sa cousine et lui fit un clin d'oeil puis elle se tourna et s'installa. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tabouret et elle attendit que le choixpeau se pose enfin.

\- _**Oh.. Que cela est admirable... **_? _**Une Constantine. Enfin une tel chance entre nos murs. Courageuse, volontaire mais terriblement rusée et déterminée.. Il est peut-être temps que cet maison détienne une sorcière plus humaine que ses prédécesseurs.. **_

Maxie arqua un sourcil quand le Choixpeau rouvrit son étrange bouche.

\- **SERPENTARD** !

Théo fut rassuré d'avoir son amie alors que la petite fille sourit poliment à la dame et vint rejoindre sa table. Elle jeta un oeil vers le directeur qui lui offrit un clin d'oeil amusé tandis que sa cousine ne savait plus que faire. Et ce fut ce constat qui amusa un peu plus Maxie. Elle allait enfin devenir une apprentie sorcière.


	10. Chapter 9

\- **Merci du fond du coeur. Je t'adore **! s'écria Théo quand Maxie prit place près de lui.

La petite rit et s'installa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et rassura sa cousine d'un petit sourire. Puis elle s'installa calmement et attendit la remarque des professeurs. Dans sa poche de jupe se trouvait la seule photo d'elle et de son père qui restait. Son tendre papa. Elle prendrait le temps de la regarder calmement, dans son dortoir.

Ce fut le bruit d'un tintement à un verre qui la ramena à la réalité. Le vieux directeur sourit et se leva calmement.

**\- Que le Festin commence **!

Sitôt ses mots prononcés, la magie opéra et tout ce que Maxie avait pu vouloir manger tout au long de ses années avec sa tante se retrouva devant elle. Elle rosit et n'osa se servir, se rappelant ses mots durs de l'ancien temps.

" _Ne touche pas. Les gens comme toi, ne mérite rien ! _"

" _Ton père était une merde. Et comme tu l'es à moitié, tu n'auras que la moitié du meilleur _"

" _Le visage de ta mère mais la stupidité de ton père _"

Maxie posa ses mains sur sa jupe et n'osa pas se servir. Elle avait très souvent jeuné chez sa tante. Elle n'avait pas peur de le faire encore.

\- **Maxie ? Tu manges pas **?

Elle sursauta et rosit un peu.

\- **Je ne suis pas très affamée. Et j'angoisse assez. Je.. **

Maxie beugua mais bien vite, un peu de magie lui remplis l'assiette. Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva son regard vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Rogue avait les sourcils froncés en la regardant. Consciente de devoir se nourrir, elle manga calmement. Une larme coula malgré elle et elle la chassa d'un revers de main.

\- **Eh bien, tu avais quand même faim**, taquina un garçon à la peau très mat, voir noir.

Elle rit et manga calmement. Un cri venant d'une autre table leur parvint. Les fantômes venaient d'arriver. Maxie chercha les quatre fantomes des quatres grandes maisons et elle rit quand le baron sanglant passa près d'elle. Celui-ci la remarqua très vite.

\- **Lady Tracy ! Quel plaisir que de voir une aussi polie et adorable demoiselle à la maison Serpentard**, complimenta le baron.

Maxie fit une révérence élégante et sourit calmement.

-** Bonsoir noble Baron. Je vois que le sang de votre veston vous souille encore**, fit remarquer la jeune enfant.

\- **Je suis condamnée à détenir cette tâche toute ma vie, ma douce amie. Soyez sur que jamais je ne vous ferez de mal, Milady**.

Elle rit et hocha la tête. Puis elle vit le Moine gras et la belle Héléna au loin.

\- **Ils risquent de bouder un peu de me voir parmi les Serpentards**, lança Maxie, un peu inquiète.

Le baron eut un rire puis il se pencha vers elle.

**\- Eux qui me narguaient et m'assuraient que vous ne viendriez jamais dans la belle maison des Serpentard. Je vais enfin pouvoir clouer le bec de ce cher Nicolas. Soyez encore la bienvenu, Milady. **

**\- Merci Noble Baron. **

L'échange avait été remarqué par bien des élèves. Que cela soit de la maison Serpentard, des précédentes années ou encore des autres tables. Théo fronça les sourcils mais le discret clin d'oeil qu'elle lui offrit, lui permis de comprendre qu'elle lui dirait ce qu'il fallait à la salle commune de leur maison.

.

**\- Alors, tu vas finir par tout me dire **? S'impatienta Théo, venant rejoindre Maximelia.

Elle avait mis une ancienne robe de chambre blanche, cachant ses pieds en dessous. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le feu. Elle sursauta un peu et tourna son regard bleu vers son ami.

\- **Désolé. Je pensais que tu serais parti dormir**, dit-elle, retrouvant son sourire.

\- **Pas après tout ces petits mystères. Tu connais le grand monsieur de la gare, le baron sanglant et j'ai remarqué que le professeur Mcgonagall t'a rapidement reconnu**, énuméra Théo, moqueur.

Maxie sourit et prit un coussin qu'elle cala contre ses genoux. Elle rit et le regarda calmement. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un oeil vers le sombre portrait du quatrième directeur de l'école.

-** Je suis déjà venu ici. L'année dernière, après que le directeur m'ais retrouvé avec le professeur Rogue, j'ai été emmené ici et il.. M'a fait visiter la salle commune. J'ai découvert Hagrid et les fantômes au même instant**, expliqua-t-elle**. Je suis une enfant trouvée et laissé dans une maison au mur rouges sous le couché du soleil,** plaisanta Maxie pour terminer son histoire.

\- **C'est comme ça que tu as connu le professeur Rogue, Hagrid et les fantômes. En parcourant l'été dernier, le château**, souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- **Pourquoi l'avoir quitté **? Murmura Théo, curieuse.

Maxie ne dit rien. Elle serra le coussin contre elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait réussir à faire en tant que jeune apprentie. Et dans son angoisse, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la famille Constantine. Là ou rien ne compterait réellement.

.

**\- L'enfant. L'enfant est à Poudlard. Dans la maison de Serpentard**, clama un espion, moqueur, a genoux devant Pierce.

Celui-ci prit appuie sur sa canne tout en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, cette gamine aux tempérament magique. Elle devait être écarter du pouvoir des Constantine. Mais comment ? Magdalena reignait sur chaque femme. Sans partage. Sans soucis. Rien qu'elle et l'enfer. Et Maxie n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Magdalena pouvait bien renoncer à elle.

**\- Qui serait assez habile pour se débarrasser d'elle **? souffla Pierce, perdu dans ses réfléxions.

\- **Mais rien ne dit qu'elle détienne l'épée sacré des Constantine**, souffla le sorcier, surpris.

Pierce Constantine, patriarche masculin de la noble Constantine, fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard farouche à son soldat. Steven Constantine était habile, moqueur, manipulateur et le petit Constantine dont personne ne se douterait une seule fois. Parce qu'il savait se cacher. Et qu'il était pourvu de trois ans de plus que Maxie et son petit frère cadet.

\- **Devrais-je attendre que cette présomptueuse fasse un peu plus partie de ma famille pour devoir l'éliminer ? Ou dois-je agir avant **? Souffla Pierce, scrutant le regard de Steven.

Steven était son neveu par alliance, une excellent sorcier de l'Académie de sorcellerie Ilvermony ainsi qu'un brillant stratège et un excellent conseiller. Mais quand était-il du reste réellement ? Pouvait-il être réellement d'une grande aide ?

\- **Vous pensez vraiment que cela puisse arriver ? Qu'elle puisse détenir l'épée de Constantine **? Souffla Steven, curieux.

\- **Elle est de la même lignée que toi et se trouve être la soeur aînée de ton futur chef. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement **? murmura Pierce, un regard vivace dans le fond de ses yeux gris.

\- **Et la traquer ne serait-il pas la pire manière pour accentuer un peu plus l'apparition de cet épée**, suggéra Steven, relevant son regard noir sur le patriarche masculin.

Intéressé, Pierce se redressa sur son fauteuil et se pencha presque un peu. Mais sans trop pousser. Il ne voulait pas non plus donner l'illusion que Steven détenait un certain pouvoir sur lui.

\- **Je t'écoute mon garçon. **

**.**

Maxie s'éveilla en pleine nuit. Il était trois heures du matin et un étrange murmure lui parvint. Elle quitta son lit et se glissa vers la salle commune. Toute les filles de son dortoir dormaient sauf elle. Normal vu qu'elle était totalement incapable de reprendre un sommeil normal. Elle en avait du mal. Elle revoyait sans cesse son père pendu. Ou son imagination lui dévoila le sourire cruel d'un grand-père toujours plus mesquin.

" _Ton père était un vulgaire moldu et ta mère est à jamais mienne _"

Elle frissonna et s'approcha calmement de ce petit endroit si tranquille et paisible qu'était le canapé. Elle en tremblait encore de ce cauchemar. Un mouvement sur les murs lui fit lever la tête tandis que l'ombre d'un serpent ondulant sur celui-ci la fit frissonner. Et inconsciemment, elle s'approcha du portrait d'un vieil homme. Il semblait terrifiant et agacé. Presque trop figé. Et pourtant, elle aurait presque pu voir le serpent bougeait un peu.

Elle s'approcha de celui-ci et se pencha vers l'inscription, serrant son coussin.

" _Salazar Serpentard, Co-fondateur de Poudlard, sorcier habile au sang pur et noble. Froid et distant, il termina son existence dans les marais. Son seul regret est de ne pas avoir réussi à repousser les enfant de ceux qui l'ont pourchassé _"

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était sur que s'il pouvait, il parlerait. Elle soupira et alla s'installer sur le canapé tout en regardant le portrait. L'ombre du serpent ne sembla pas bougé mais Maxie fut à peine effrayée. Elle se contenta de regarder cela comme s'il allait l'aider à se rendormir. Car depuis quelque temps, le sommeil lui faisait sacrément défaut.

Elle finit par se coucher, ayant un peu froid à cause de celui-ci qui régnait en maître sur la salle commune. Après tout, les serpents sont des reptiles de sang froids. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sous le regard froid de Salazar Serpentard alors que son serpent se pencha vers l'enfant à présent endormie. Le sorcier eut un sourire.

Un peu de patience et il pourrait abuser de la parole grâce à elle.

.

Le premier cours fut avec Mcgonagall. Maxie n'eut aucun mal à s'éveiller, se préparer et se diriger vers la grande salle. Elle y retrouva Théo qui l'accueillit près d'elle, Blaise à sa gauche et les trois entamèrent une discussion intéressante.

\- **Je dirais que notre prochain cours de potion se tournera vers les Serpentards. Rogue nous favorise toujours**, lança Blaise, prenant deux à trois tartines.

\- **Je doute que cela soit très charitable**, fit remarquer Maxie, buvant un bon chocolat chaud.

\- **Tu plaisantes ! Rogue est notre directeur. Il ne va pas favoriser les gryffondors**, gronda le jeune garçon à la peau noire.

Maxie arqua un sourcil.

\- **Je parle de favoriser les élèves pour leur travail et non pour leur maison, Blaise. **

Théo pouffa un bon coup alors que le dénommé Blaise fronça les sourcils. Elle avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Et il allait en apprendre plus sur elle. Cette fille dégageait une aura féroce et sournoise, comme les serpents qui donnent une apparence chétive mais cache un véritable poison au bout de leur crocs.

\- **Et tu penses que Rogue devrait faire cela ? T'imagine si le meilleur élève de potion est un serdaigle ou pire, un gryffondor**, se mêla une fille, aussi hautaine que Malefoy.

\- **C'est que cela sera à nous de remonter l'estime de notre maison. Nous sommes des élèves et des apprentis pas des privilégiés. **

\- **Encore une phrase moldu. **

Maxie jeta un oeil féroce à la fille. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus clairs. Au contraire de Maxie qui avait aussi des cheveux châtains, bien que plus sombre et un regard bleu-gris semblables au tempêtes marines. Autant dire que la jeune demoiselle ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- **Plaît-il **?

\- **Je suis Pansy Parkinson. Et toi, tu m'as l'air d'être une sang-mêlé**, assura la fille, agaçante.

Toute la table des Serpentards écouta leur échange et fixèrent Maxie dans l'espoir d'un revers de parole plus accéré que la vipère.

-** Peu importe ce que je suis, Parkinson. Mais ne vient pas faire la maligne avec ton nom de famille. D'ou je viens, c'est le nom d'une maladie pourrit et horrible qui brise des gens et des familles**, déclara Maxie, prenant une pomme au passage.

\- **Tu affirme donc être à moitié sorcière** ? insista Pansy.

La plus jeune des deux se tourna vers l'autre. Pansy recula, gênée par cette présence étrange qui émanait de Maxie. Quelque chose vibrait autour d'elle.

\- **Je dis juste que si tu veux faire gagner ta maison, n'utilise pas ton pouvoir pour le forcer mais pour le mériter. Et ça, sorcier ou non sorcier le savent. Alors cesse de me faire ta crise. **

**\- Sauf que les gens comme toi.., **commença Pansy.

\- **ARRETE D'ETRE IDIOTE, PARKINSON **!

Le cri de Maxie surprit pas mal de monde. La jeune serpentarde au sang-mêlé sentit sa colère montait. Elle se rappelait encore qu'elle était très instable. Que ce genre de remarque la brisait. Alors sans attendre, elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta la grande salle.

\- **Maxie** ! appela Théo, surpris.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et continua de marcher encore et encore. Elle avait besoin de souffler. En passant près d'un groupe, elle percuta un jeune rouquin qui lui jeta un regard féroce.

\- **Fais gaffe ou tu marches, sale vipère. **

Agacée qu'on la critique sur sa maison plutôt que sur ses compétences ou sa propre façon de regarder, elle le laissa filer mais sa rage monta. Sang-mêlé. Sang pur. Sang de bourbe. Serpentard. Gryffondor. Le monde des étiquettes continuait d'exister au sein même de cet école. Mais Maxie allait leur prouver qu'ils ne faisaient que faire partie d'une personne. Cela ne faisait pas la personne.

.

\- **Pansy te boude encore**, murmura Théo, se penchant à peine vers son amie.

Maxie jeta un oeil vers son amie, notant malgré tout les écrits fait au tableaux. Elle s'en sortait assez bien. Non pas qu'elle ait spécialement étudié la métamorphose, bien que sa cousine détienne trois livres qui en parles, mais son instinct de sorcière s'était éveillé et semblait lui soufflait quelque réponses.

\- **Je suis sensée m'en soucier **? rétorqua la petite, jetant un oeil à son livre de métamorphose, cherchant la solution.

Théo eut un sourire moqueur. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Harry Potter et son ami, Ron Weasley. Tout deux avaient du oublier de s'éveiller. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été présent durant le petit déjeuner.

\- **Potter et Weasley, en retard. Quel surprise**, se moqua Théo.

Maxie lui jeta un oeil puis releva les yeux et les écarquilla quand le chat reprit une apparence humaine. Curieuse de ce prodige, la jeune petite sorcière se mordilla la lèvre, essayant de bien comprendre comment elle avait pu faire.

\- **Oh ? Tu es intriguée **? continua Théo.

-** Ce que la prof vient de faire.. tu crois que je pourrais le faire **? susurra Maxie.

\- **En étudiant bien. Mais tu peux lui en parler. Tu pourrais bien être la première Serpentard à devenir une animagus**, plaisanta Théo.

**\- Cela serait dérangeant **?

Il secoua la tête et continua d'écrire. Maxie eut un sourire et elle reporta rapidement son attention sur son parchemin et son devoir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et réfléchit. Une serpentard devenant une animagus. Mais le terme animagus l'intrigua. Et elle allait devoir chercher auprès de son professeur de métamorphose et de potion. Donc, à la fin de la journée ou à sa pause.


End file.
